Assassin's Allen
by Arya39
Summary: Connaissez-vous Allen Walker? Non? Alors lisez venez lire. Oui? En êtes-vous sûre? Savez-vous qu'il était un meurtrier depuis ses neuf ans? Ou encore qu'il est passé maître dans l'art du vol et de l'assassinat? Non? Alors c'est que vous ne le connaissez pas. Laissez-moi vous raconter son histoire...UA
1. Chapter 1

Et voilà, comme promis, voilà ma nouvelle fic où Allen prends quand même cher ;) La trame viens de ''Guerres des Mondes émergés'' pour ceux qui connaissent. L'histoire de l'héroïne m'a inspiré cette histoire, vous me direz ce que vous en pensez ;) Et si je vous la poste plus tôt, c'est parce que j'ai des chapitres d'avance, et que je voulais au moins commencer à vous poster cette histoire avant de mourir: je rentre demain en France, mais j'ai peur de pas passer la nuit: 44°! J'agonise "=_=,"  
Et donc voilà, c'est ma B-A de l'année ;) Enfin bref,  
Bon chapitre ;)

I-La cérémonie de l'Age :

La douce lumière du soleil caressait son visage. Il ouvrit les yeux...pour les refermer aussitôt, et se retourna. Il profita encore un peu de la chaleur de sa couverture avant de rouvrir doucement les yeux. Son regard gris balaya la pièce, puis il soupira avant de se lever.

Lorsqu'il descendit, sa mère cuisinait. Son père, lui, n'était pas là il était sûrement à la chasse. Il prit une pomme dans la corbeille, et, la mangeant d'une main, rangea la pièce à vivre de l'autre. Ensuite, il annonça à sa mère qu'il sortait, ce à quoi elle répondit de faire attention…et de ne pas ramener 'importe quoi.

Il couru jusqu'au lac. Arrivé à destination, il se déshabilla et plongea dans l'eau froide. On arrivait à l'été, et aujourd'hui, la matinée était chaude. Il sortit la tête de l'eau, inspirant une grande goulée d'air, ses cheveux bruns tombant devant ses yeux ! Il entendit des voix l'appeler.

\- Oy ! Arynn! Déjà dans l'eau ?

\- Lory ! répondit Arynn.

\- Restes-là j'viens te couler !

\- Eh attendez-moi les gars ! intervint une troisième voix.

\- Syra ! Dépêche-toi ! la taquina Lory.

Ladite Syra sauta sur Lory, les faisant tomber à l'eau. Arynn les rejoignit, et s'ensuivit une bataille d'eau mémorable. A la fin, essoufflés, les trois enfants s'écroulèrent sur la plage, laissant le soleil les réchauffer.

Lory se déshabilla, suivit de Syra, pendant qu'Arynn faisait un feu. Ses deux amis étendirent leurs habits mouillés sur une branche suspendue au-dessus des flammes.

\- Où sont les autres ? demanda Arynn.

\- Ils doivent aider à la chasse, soupira Syra.

\- Mmh, vivement le solstice, déclara Lory.

Les trois enfants étaient en effet trop jeunes pour la chasse. Ce ne sera qu'au solstice d'été que les deux garçons seront intégrés aux chasseurs du village. Syra, elle, sera initiée aux plantes médicinales et nourricières. Mais elle apprendrait aussi à se défendre.

Si Lory et Arynn attendaient avec impatience ce jour d'été, Syra aurait aimé rester plus longtemps avec ses amis. En effet, une fois arrivés à l'âge de 9ans, garçons et filles étaient séparés. On ne leur interdisait pas de se voir, non, c'est juste que leurs tâches respectives ne leur laissait pas beaucoup de temps libre. Et Syra était plu garçon manqué.

Trois jours plus tard, les trois enfants se trouvaient au centre de la grande place du village : c'était le moment où ils passeraient du statut d'enfant à celui d'apprenti. Arynn et Lory, dont les cheveux blond avaient été lavés et coiffés -ce qui arrivait rarement, connaissant son caractère aventureux- tremblaient d'excitation. Syra était excitée elle aussi, mais se sentait surtout nostalgique.

Le chef du village, Gralub, s'approcha d'eux, les jaugeant du regard :

\- Je déclare ouverte cette cérémonie de l'Age, déclara-t-il de sa profonde voix. Nous sommes en ce jour de solstice, en présence de trois jeunes gens qui sont maintenant en âge de devenir Apprentis. Arynn, Lory et Syra ont fait honneur au village en respectant ses lois et appliquant ses règles. Ils méritent maintenant qu'ont leur assigne un mentor qui leur apprendra leur futures fonctions.

Gralub fit une pause, son regard passant des enfants devant lui aux adultes autour d'eux.

\- Gwen ! appela-t-il.

Une femme d'une vingtaine d'années s'avança.

\- Tu es douée avec les herbes et tu manie bien l'arme. Tu as bien appris de ton mentor. J'espère que tu sauras transmettre son savoir avec honneur.

\- Je le saurai, Gralub, déclara Gwen.

\- Syra ! Tu auras pour mentor Gwen. Fais lui honneur.

\- Je le ferai, Gralub, déclara à son tour Syra.

Gralub se tourna alors vers Lory.

\- Askan !

Un jeune homme de 25 ans s'avança.

\- Tu sais manier habilement les armes nécessaires au combat. Tu as l'œil vif et l'esprit agile. Tu as suivi avec assiduité l'entrainement de ton mentor. J'espère que tu sauras transmettre sa sagesse avec honneur. De même que tu sauras contenir ton apprenti, ajouta Gralub, amusé.

\- Je le saurais, Gralub, annonça Askan avec un léger sourire.

\- Lory ! Tu auras pour mentor Askan. Fais lui honneur.

\- Je le ferais, Gralub, annonça à son tour Lory en souriant tout en essayant de paraître sérieux.

Gralub regarda longuement Arynn, assez longtemps pour que la foule commence à murmurer.

\- Corín !

Un jeune androgyne de 18 ans s'avança. Il avait les cheveux bruns et les yeux marrons doré où un éclat de détermination brillait, montrant sa force derrière son apparence.

\- Malgré ta petite taille et ta faible constitution, tu es devenu un combattant accompli et un de mes meilleurs chasseurs. Tu sais te battre aussi bien à distance qu'au corps-à-corps et tu as réussi à mettre en pratique l'esprit aiguisé de ton mentor. J'espère que tu sauras transmettre son ingéniosité avec honneur.

\- Je le saurais, Gralub, affirma Corín.

\- Arynn! Tu auras pour mentor Corín. Fais lui honneur.

\- Je le ferais, Gralub, confirma Arynn.

\- Sur ce, dit Gralub en se tournant vers les villageois. Que la fête commence ! Et qu'on arrose le nouveau statut de Syra, Lory et Arynn!

\- On se mit à jouer de la musique avec des tambours, des flûtes et des Koras*. On se mit à danser, tourbillonner et onduler à la lueur du brasier maintenant allumé au centre de la place. Lory invita Syra à danser, tandis qu' Arynn restait avec Corín.

XoX

Voilà pour ce premier chapitre. Je suis pas douée pour écrire les cérémonies et événements de ce genre, et je vous re-torturerais encore dans quelques chapitres avec le...ah oui, c'est vrai, c'est une surprise ^^  
Vous inquiétez pas, Allen arrive bientôt. Enfin, il est déjà là pour ceux qui ont réussi à le voir.  
*Koras: c'est un instrument d'Afrique de l'Ouest croisé entre le luthe et la harpe. D'après la légende, la première kora était l'instrument personnel d'une femme-génie qui vivait dans les grottes de Kansala en Gambie. (Merci Wiki ^^)  
A dimanche


	2. Chapter 2

Hi, Hi, comme promis, le chapitre d'aujourd'hui (un peu tard, je l'avais oublié, je l'avoue ^^). J'espère que le premier vous a plus, quoique personne n'est venu depuis mercredi...T.T"" Enfin bref, vous avez peut-être des devoirs alors... (- _pars quand même déprimer dans son coin_ -) Bah, pour les prochain potentiels lecteurs, avez-vous trouvé Allen au précédent chapitre? Si oui, bravo! Sinon, vous avez encore une chance aujourd'hui...vous aurez la réponse dans le 7ème chapitre.

II-Le début de la fin :

Se concentrer. Le vent dans les feuillages, le chant des oiseaux, le petit bruissement provoqué par des milliers de petits insectes…

Une feuille froissée, une brindille qui craque, un cœur qui bat…une flèche armée… Arynn se pencha en avant, relevant un peu la tête, et observa le lapin. Il visa, inspira, et tira. Et réarma son arc pour abattre une perdrix affolée par le bruit.

Le jeune chasseur se releva, regarda autour de lui et, satisfait, rejoignit son mentor à leur point de rendez-vous.

\- Alors, bonne chasse Arynn?lui demanda-t-il.

\- Ouais, pas mal. T'as attrapé quoi ?

\- 2 lapins, un faisan et 1 écureuil, répondit fièrement le mentor.

\- Tout ça ?! s'étouffa l'apprenti. Je n'ai eu qu'un lapin et une perdrix.

\- Ça viendra avec le temps, t'inquiète pas. Dis-toi qu'à ma première chasse, je n'ai attrapé qu'un faisan, et encore, il est mort d'une crise cardiaque, rigola Corín.

\- Comment ?

\- J'avais mal visé et ma flèche s'est plantée à quelques millimètres de sa tête. Autant dire que là, il y a laissé des plumes…

Les deux garçons éclatèrent de rire et se mirent en route pour rentrer au village. En chemin, ils furent rejoints par les duos Askan/Lory et Gwen/Syra.

En arrivant à Kyurem* -village nommé ainsi à cause de son climat instable pouvant passer de 30°C à -20°C dans la même journée mais incapable de faire l'inverse- le groupe découvrit un attroupement.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Arynn.

\- C'est Korlí ! Il est mort ! lança un des villageois.

\- On l'a découvert ce matin !

\- L'Ancien est mort !

Korlí était l'Ancien du village. Il était réputé pour ses histoires, son grand âge et sa sagesse. Tous, enfants et adultes, lui rendaient visite et lui demandaient conseil. Parfois, il gardait même certains enfants. Dont Arynn, Lory et Syra. Il fascinait le monde avec ses légendes des temps anciens. Il avait même connu la Grande Guerre, 50 ans plus tôt.

\- Il avait presque 75 ans !

\- Il a eu une belle vie, a vécu jusqu'à un âge que jamais personne n'a atteint. Maintenant, il est partit rejoindre ses ancêtres dans la demeure d'Orín.

C'était Gralub. Il effectuait le rite pour les morts.

\- Que tous aillent se purifier. Nous commencerons la mise en terre ensuite.

Les villageois se dirigèrent, certains en larmes, vers les sources jumelles, situées près du village. Les femmes dans l'une d'elles, les hommes dans l'autre, tous se déshabillèrent et s'immergèrent lentement dans l'eau froide. Oui, même les enfants. Mais pas les bébés. Trop jeunes, et les énergies déployées lors de la cérémonie pouvaient leur être néfaste.

\- C'est frrrroid, grelota Lory.

\- Peut-être, mais ça fait du biiiien, rétorqua Arynn.

\- T-tu claque des dents aussi, plaisanta son ami.

\- Tais-toi et plonge.

Les deux garçons se dirigèrent vers la cascade d'eau jaillissant de la montagne et se mirent dessous. L'eau leur frappait la tête et leur glaçait le dos, faisant rougir leurs oreilles. Ensuite, ils sortirent, cueillirent de la sauge, la noua en 2 petits fagots puis la présentèrent chacun à leur mentor pour qu'ils la brûlent. Puis, ils la firent tourner autour de leur corps, s'enveloppant dans la fumée. Lorsqu'ils eurent fini, ils se rhabillèrent et se dirigèrent avec les autres hommes vers le cimetière du village, rejoints en chemin par les femmes.

Le guérisseur était déjà là. Quand tout le monde fut regroupé autour de lui, du corps et du trou, il commença les incantations en faisant des gestes avec les mains. Gralub, à côté de lui, ne faisait rien, écoutant, la tête baissée. A la fin des incantations, quatre hommes prirent le corps de Korlí et le déposèrent dans le trou, puis le rebouchèrent. Les villageois s'avancèrent, prirent une fleur et la déposèrent, un à un, sur le monticule de terre.

La cérémonie terminée, tout le monde retourna à ses occupations, le cœur lourd. Arynn, Lory et Syra obtinrent quartier libre et se retrouvèrent au lac, avec leurs autres amis, dont leur mentor. Ils discutèrent longuement, jusqu'à la nuit tombée, où ils se séparèrent, se souhaitant bonne nuit. Parmi eux, un seul regarda longuement Arynn, même si celui-ci ne le remarqua pas.

Le lendemain, le trio retrouva ses mentors et tous se dirigèrent vers le lac. Arynn et Lory apprirent à pêcher à la main pendant que Syra tentait de reconnaître les plantes et les algues. Elle tentait, mais était trop distraite par les garçons, plus loin. Surtout par Arynn. Elle commençait à ressentir quelque chose de spécial pour lui.

Depuis toute petite, Syra était amie avec les deux garçons. Mais au fur et à mesure qu'ils grandissaient, elle sentait qu'ils s'éloignaient peu à peu d'elle. Alors elle essaya de faire comme eux : grimper aux arbres, se battre, se baigner aussi, sans pudeur. Ils s'étaient ainsi rapprochés. Elle n'avait pas de frère ou sœur, tout comme ses amis, mais ils étaient comme des frères et sœurs de cœur. Cependant, elle ressentait depuis peu une affection autre que fraternelle pour Arynn. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, après tout, Arynn était petit et frêle pour son âge. Il était plutôt réservé, sans doute à cause d'autres enfants du village qui l'avaient un peu chahuté quand il était petit…enfin, plus petit. Mais Syra ne ressentait pas le besoin de le protéger. Elle savait que, comme Corín, il était plus fort qu'il en avait l'air. Non. Elle ressentait plus que de l'amitié pour lui, comme si…elle l'aimait.

Syra fit tomber son panier par terre. Elle aimait Arynn. Elle aimait Arynn!

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fabrique Syra ? lui demanda Gwen. Syra ? Syra !

\- Hein ? euh…Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- T'as fais tomber ton panier. Il n'y plus qu'à ramasser maintenant.

\- Je suis désolée. J'étais perdue dans mes pensées et…

\- Oy ! Les filles, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Askan en arrivant.

\- Rien, une étourderie de Syra, répondit Gwen

\- Bah alors Syra. On était si beau que ça, la taquina Lory.

\- N-non ! Je vois pas en quoi ton corps de gamin de 9 ans m'intéresserait !

\- Oh mais peut-être pas le sien…continua sensuellement Askan. Y a aussi celui d'Arynn, de Corín et le mien…

\- Bande d'abrutis ! rugit Gwen. T'es en train de me la traumatiser Askan !

\- D-dis pas n'importe quoi. Pourquoi celui d'Arynn m'intéresserait ? rougit Syra

\- Hey on n'a pas dit que celui d'Arynn. Et y a que celui là que t'as retenu ? Je vois, je vois, se moqua Corín en passant un bras autour de ses épaules.

Syra rougit encore plus, évitant le regard d'Arynn. Gwen s'était mise à balancer des pommes de pin sur Askan, Lory et Corín pendant qu'eux riaient aux éclats. Arynn s'approcha d'elle.

\- Fais pas attention, ce sont tous des idiots, dit-il. Tu sais bien que comme t'es la seule fille, il vont venir t'embêter.

\- Gwen aussi est une fille, marmonna Syra.

\- Oui mais elle, c'est différent. Elle sort déjà avec Tarím alors elle risque pas d'aller voir ailleurs. Allez, viens, on va se baigner.

Et ils partirent se baigner, rejoints très vite par le reste du groupe qui voulait laver ses blessures dues aux pommes de pin ravageuses de Gwen. La journée se termina joyeusement insouciamment. Et ils ignoraient à quel point leur vie basculerait. Demain.

XoX

Bon, ok, j'ai des prénoms bizarres, je m'en rends compte maintenant...Mais au moins, les prénoms des persos d'Hoshino passeront bien là-dedans. Et j'aime pas prendre des noms communs (quand je dis communs, c'est les noms de nos jours) comme Sophie ou Nicolas pour mes persos OC (dsl pour les Sophie et les Nicolas qui auraient été offusqués, si y en a qui lisent ça)  
Sinon, y a eu un peu d'humour là dedans, mais comme annoncé, tout basculeras "Demain", dans "La fin du début de la fin". Vous comprendrez pourquoi ^  
* Kyurem: Pour les fans de Pokemon, vous connaissez surement. Pour les autres, Kyurem est un pokémon légendaire de type Dragon et Glace, de la 5ème génération ( d'où le climat du village et du pourquoi je l'ai nommé ainsi ^^) et il forme le trio légendaire du Tao avec Reshiram et Zekrom. Non, je ne suis pas fan des pokemon et non je n'ai jamais regardé la série (même si ça peut rentrer dans mes projets futures, quoiqu'il y a peu de chance), mais je trouvais pas de nom pour le village alors je suis allé chercher là-bas pck ils ont parfois des noms cool. Et un type Dragon et Glace, je trouvais ça cool ;)  
A dimanche prochain! ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Me revoilà comme promis avec un nouveau chapitre ;) je n'ai pas encore à répondre aux reviews, mais j'espère toujours qu'elles arriveront...un jour prochain...l'espoir fait vivre ^_^" et encore plus depuis que j'ai un(e) follower:

Je remercie Fianne-Fiamma qui m'as permit de reprendre courage et de vous poster ce chapitre ;) Arigato gozaimasu, Fianne-Fiamma-san

Bon, sinon, ce chapitre (à dans quelques minutes en bas ^^)

III-La fin du début de la fin :

Lorsqu'Arynn se réveilla ce matin, il n'imaginait pas à quel point il aurait dû s'écouter et rester couché. Malheureusement, il avait son premier entraînement de combat au corps avec Corín ce matin-là. Et il avait tellement hâte d'y être qu'il avait même couru jusque dans la clairière pour arriver avant son mentor. Il s'échauffait quand celui-ci arriva.

\- Déjà là Arynn? C'est la première fois que je te vois dehors aussi tôt.

\- Haha. C'est drôle, mes parents m'ont dit exactement la même chose.

\- C'est l'ironie du sort, plaisanta Corín en s'élançant.

Arynn esquiva de justesse mais fut vite plaqué au sol. Il se tortilla, en donnant des coups, dont un bien placé et se dégagea.

\- T'as un sacré coup de pied ! grogna Corín. Si tu pouvais te contrôler un minimum contre moi.

\- Désoléééeeeh !

Corín lui fit un balayage qui lui coupa le souffle quand il tomba sur le dos.

\- Ne te contrôle jamais, sauf si tu refuse de tuer ton adversaire. Même si c'est moi, tu dois y aller sérieusement. Sinon, t'es cuit, comme maintenant, et tu fais une cible facile.

\- O-ok, répondit l'apprenti en reprenant son souffle.

Il s'élança pour bloquer les jambes de son mentor qui essaya de lui faire lâcher prise en lui tapant sur le dos. Il y réussi mais tomba par terre, entraînant Arynn. Il fit volte face, et bloqua la tête de son apprenti dans une clé de bras.

\- Ok, ok, j'ai perdu, fit Arynn en tapant de fois sur le sol.

\- Eh ben Arynn, tu t'es pris une raclée on dirait.

\- Lory ! Ça fait combien de temps que vous étiez là ? demanda Corín.

\- Assez longtemps pour t'avoir vu mis à terre par ton apprenti, rigola Askan. Le mien n'a pas eu le temps de dire « ouf » qu'il était face contre terre et déclarait forfait.

\- Faut dire que t'es pas vraiment doux Askan, grogna Lory.

\- Et si vous vous entrainiez vous deux, pendant que je mets la raclée de sa vie à Askan, proposa Corín.

\- Bonne idée ! Comme ça tu verras que je suis imbattable, Brindille, le provoqua le mentor de Lory.

\- Hey Arynn, tu vas voir ce que j'ai appris.

Pour toute réponse, Arynn s'élança, comme le lui avait appris Corín, surprenant son adversaire. Lory tenta de parer mais Arynn étant plus petit, il put se faufiler sous son bras et le prendre à la gorge. Son ami abattit son bras sur son coude, lui faisant lâcher prise, lui attrapa le bras et l'immobilisa au sol. Arynn luta un peu mais abdiqua vite.

\- Oh les garçons ! Vous étiez là ?

\- Gwen ?! Syra ?! Tarím ?! s'exclamèrent les quatre garçons.

\- Quoi ? Pourquoi vous êtes si surpris ? demanda Syra.

\- On s'attendait pas à vous voir là. Gwen, tu m'avais dit que vous iriez dans la montagne ! accusa Askan.

\- Oui mais en chemin on a rencontré Tarím, et il nous a annoncé qu'il vous avait vu vous diriger dans la forêt. Sans armes. Donc on a déduit que vous vous entrainiez au combat.

\- Redoutable esprit de déduction que vous avez là, plaisanta Arynn.

\- Ouais. Eh, Arynn, tu veux t'entraîner avec moi ?

\- Que veux tu que fasse Arynn face à toi, espèce de grand ours ! rétorqua Gwen.

\- Bah, peut-être que Corín a appris à cette crevette comment se battre contre des plus grands. D'ailleurs Corín, ça fait quoi de se battre contre des plus petits que toi ? Ça change, non ? se moqua Tarím

\- Qu'est-ce que tu insinue, Tarím, répondit Corín sur la défensive.

Tarím était peut-être le petit ami de Gwen, il n'empêchait pas qu'il n'avait jamais beaucoup aimé Corín depuis son plus jeune âge. Par la suite, il avait fini par entièrement le détester, parce que Corín avait eu le meilleur mentor pour lui apprendre, et qu'ensuite il était devenu meilleur chasseur que lui. Et aussi bon combattant. Alors quand Arynn est arrivé et a commencé à trainer avec eux, il avait développé une sorte de haine contre lui. Encore plus depuis sa cérémonie de l'Age. Tarím faisait parti des enfants qui avaient quelque peu martyrisé Arynn quand il était plus jeune. Il se contenait depuis qu'il sortait avec Gwen, mais là, l'occasion était trop bonne.

\- Rien du tout, Corín. Mais je me demande comment s'en sortirait Arynn contre moi.

\- Arrête Tarím ! s'exclama Gwen. Tu vas trop loin !

\- J'accepte le défi Tarím, annonça Arynn. Mais vas-y doucement avec moi, ok ? ajouta-t-il avec des grands yeux innocents.

\- Comptes là-dessus, fit le petit ami de Gwen avec un sourire carnassier.

Les deux adversaires se mirent torse nu, se jaugeant du regard. Arynn pâli légèrement en voyant les muscles de l'autre. Autre qui sourit et le provoqua un peu plus :

\- On a peur, Crevette ?

\- Pas le moins du monde.

Cette fois, Arynn laissa son adversaire s'approcher de lui, malgré la désapprobation de son mentor derrière lui. Quand Tarím fut assez près, il se faufila entres ses jambes, se relevant en milieu de parcours. Cela suffit à mettre à terre son adversaire, qui se tenait l'entrejambe, gémissant légèrement.

\- Ça suffit pour te mettre à terre Tarím ? T'inquiètes pas, ta descendance n'est pas en danger, je sais que Gwen me mettrai en pièce si c'était le cas. Quoique j'aurai peut-être préféré ça.

\- Toi, tu vas me le payer ! Sale petit avorton ! cria Tarím en se jetant sur lui.

Surpris, Arynn se fit plaquer au sol. Son adversaire se mit alors à le rouer de coups. Il aurait continué si Askan et Corín n'avaient pas essayé de l'arrêter, mais il les envoya balader d'un revers. Il faut dire aussi que Tarím était le plus grand du village, et qu'il méritais bien son surnom de « grand ours », avec ses muscles.

Arynn en profita pour s'échapper de sa poigne, mais le « grand ours » l'attrapa par la jambe, lui faisant taper le menton contre une pierre.

\- Tarím ! Arrête ! Tu va le tuer ! plaida Gwen.

\- Tarím, j't'en supplie arrête-ça s'il te plaît, demanda Syra.

\- Mais je n'attends que ça, répondit Tarím, choquant tout le monde.

XoX

Et voilà, oui Tarím est un grand conn*rd ;) mais il m'en fallait un et je pouvais pas faire ça à un des amis d'Arynn. Vous comprendrez dans le prochain chapitre...^^ Oui je sais, je suis méchante de couper là. Je m'en rends compte moi-même...mais sinon, il aurait été super long ;)  
Bon, sinon, vous avez trouvez Allen?  
Et s'il vous plaît...je vous en supplie...laissez-moi une review: ça coûte rien, me met de bonne humeur et créer un échange unique entre l'auteur et le lecteur. Juste dites-moi si vous avez aimé...posez des questions...y a pas besoin de faire un roman, juste de...faire comprendre à l'auteur que OUI, sa fic est lue et appréciée. (Si on m'avais dit il y a quelques mois que j'écrirais ça...enfin bref)  
Allez, à dimanche prochain ;) dites moi si vous avez aimé ^^


	4. Chapter 4

Gomenasaiiii! Je vous tanne de me laisser des reviews et je suis en retard...T.T mais j'ai une bonne excuse (brandis son index sous votre nez) hier on recevait des amis qui resteront pour la semaine pack ma mère part chercher ma sœur au Maroc. Et quand vous aurez 5 frères et sœurs à préparer pack ils partent chez des amis pour la semaines, on en reparlera. Surtout que je me suis couchée tard hier ;) Et là, vous allez me dire: mais pk tu le met que maintenant? Bah je viens de recevoir un iPad (la semaine dernière) et je cherche encore comment on l'utilise. Traduction: je transférais ma musique, me"s dessins et mes tics de la clé USB à l'iPad, via l'ordi. Et c'est compliqué. Très compliqué ;) Voilà pour la petite histoire. J'ai remarqué avec grand plaisir qu'on m'avait laissé deux com' cette semaine. Et je dis donc un grand merci à Bambou-Kaa et Ciel Saynen ;)

Bambou-Kaa: merci pour ta review et tes encouragements. Ça fait vraiment plaisir ^_^ Et je pense que ce chapitre t'aidera à trouver notre blandin préféré ;)

Ciel Saynen:merci beaucoup ça fait vraiment plaisir ;) Nihal, la demi-elle est géniale, mais c'est Doubhé (je sais plus comment ça s'écrit, honte à moi -_-") qui m'a vraiment inspiré. Enfin, son passé :) T'as trouvé Allen?

Et aussi merci à vous deux pour vos follow. Ça redonne du courage ;) Allez, place au chapitre. Et ça bouge ;)

IV-Mort :

Askan partit en courant dans la direction du village. Corín, prit un bâton pour essayer de séparer son apprenti de son rival. Mais Tarím attrapa le bâton et son propriétaire, les envoyant valser contre un arbre.

\- T'as jamais rien pu faire contre moi, Corín ! Alors n'espère pas le sauver ! T'es qu'une sale petite Crevette !

Arynn, encore un peu dans le brouillard, entendit les dernières paroles de Tarím. Tarím qui était maintenant devenu complètement fou, on le voyait dans son regard. A l'écart, Gwen et Syra se rongeaient les ongles, complètement affolées de voir ce géant enragé. Gwen qui commençait vraiment à regretter de ne pas avoir choisi Corín, qui était quand même plus doux.

Arynn ne supporta pas de voir son mentor humilié à sa place. Et il se jeta sur Tarím, surprenant tous ceux présents. Il se fit attraper par la gorge, mais n'en tint pas comptes et se suspendit à ses poignets et jeta ses jambes autour du cou de son adversaire. En faisant porter son poids vers l'arrière, il réussi à faire se baisser l'autre et pu lui envoyer un coup de boule, en plein entre les deux yeux. Son adversaire, sonné, le relâcha. Arynn reprit son souffle, et voyant que le « grand ours » se reprenait et avait un regard vraiment haineux à son encontre, il prit peur et recula d'un pas. Tarím sourit, et couru vers lui. Instinctivement, Arynn se baissa, attrapas une branche et la lança dans les jambes de la brute qui chargeait. Et qui se prit les pieds dedans. Arynn le retourna sur le dos, et, à califourchon sur lui, se mit à le frapper. D'un coup de rein, Tarím retourna la situation, et frappa la tête du petit sur le sol. Effrayé, Arynn tenta de placer ses pieds sur le ventre de son adversaire et poussa, l'envoyant un peu plus loin. Puis, il lui fonça dessus et lui tapa la tête une fois par terre, assommant son ex-futur meurtrier.

Essoufflé, Arynn recula et s'effondra au sol. Ses amis se précipitèrent sur lui, au moment où Askan revenait, accompagné de plusieurs hommes. Le jeune homme retrouva ainsi Arynn vivant et Tarím K.O. ce qui le surpris. Il ne pensait vraiment pas voir Arynn s'en sortir vainqueur. Puis inquiet de ne pas voir le torse du vaincu se soulever, il s'approcha, et remarqua une énorme flaque de sang autour de la tête du perdant.

\- Arynn, tu voulais lui faire quoi en lui tapant la tête au sol, demanda Askan d'une voix blanche.

\- Je voulais l'assommer, pourquoi ? Il a failli me tuer, je voulais souffler un peu.

\- Je vois, fit Askan en avisant les marques de doigts sur le cou du petit. Mais…en fait…

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Askan ? intervint Gwen.

Intrigué, un des hommes ramené par le mentor de Lory s'approcha du corps.

\- Oy ! Il est mort !

\- Quoi ? firent Corín, Lory, Gwen, et Syra.

\- Q-Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? demanda Arynn, tremblant encore.

\- T-tu as tué Tarím, répondit Gwen les yeux dans le vague. Tu l'as tué ! T'étais pas obligé, tu pouvais juste l'assommer mais tu l'as tué ! cria-t-elle en pleurant.

\- Gwen, calme-toi, il n'a pas fais exprès, fit Corín.

\- Tais-toi ! T'as été incapable de les séparer. C'est aussi de ta faute !

\- Gwen !s'exclama Askan. Tu te souviens de ce qu'a dit Tarím ?! Il voulait tuer Arynn ! C'était un combat à mort !

\- Tu serais allé plus vite, les hommes auraient pu les interrompre ! Et il aurait tenu un peu plus longtemps Tarím serait encore en vie !

\- Comment a-t-il pu tuer Tarím ? demanda un des hommes. Il est trop frêle pour ça. Même en tapant la tête contre une pierre, même grosse, Arynn n'aurait pas eu assez de force.

Le guérisseur arriva sur ces faits, et en examinant le corps, il fut pris de peur.

\- C'est un démon. Un démon l'a possédé pour tuer le fils de Tiara. La plaie est trop grosse pour Arynn et juste sa force, murmura-t-il.

\- Mais, c-c'est impossible, comment ça pourrait…commença Arynn.

Tous les regards convergèrent vers lui. Deux hommes s'approchèrent et l'empoignèrent, le ramenant de force devant le guérisseur. Arynn prit peur et se débattit.

\- Vous voyez ! C'est un démon ! Il se débat en me voyant.

\- Mais c'est pas vrai ! se défendit Arynn.

\- Que se passe-t-il ici ? gronda une profonde voix.

\- Mon fils ! Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

Gralub, Tiara et Lyra, la mère d'Arynn, étaient arrivés, prévenus par Lory qui avait senti que ça dérapait et avait couru comme un dératé jusqu'au village. Gralub fut mis au courant par un des hommes et se tourna vers Arynn et le guérisseur.

\- Expliques-moi en quoi ce garçon est un démon, Hyrth. Il a apparemment cherché à se défendre. C'était un accident.

\- Ce n'en est pas un, Gralub. Regardes la plaie, elle est trop grosse et trop profonde pour qu'il n'y est que la force d'Arynn qui y soit pour quelque chose.

\- Tu as raison, fit le chef en examinant la plaie. Elle est…

\- Tu as tué mon fils ! Monstre ! cria Tiara.

Elle empoigna Arynn qui s'était doucement mis à l'écart. Par réflexe, celui-ci lui attrapa les poignets et se dégagea des sa poigne la poussant en arrière. Il s'avança sur elle, encore prit par le combat précédent, et fit mine d'aller la frapper, cependant, des villageois l'immobilisèrent, à genoux au sol. Arynn se débattit, mais se calma très vite suite à une gifle de sa mère. Elle était en larme.

\- Tu as tué Tarím. Et maintenant tu veux continuer avec sa famille ? dit-elle calmement. Tu n'es pas l'enfant que j'ai élevé. Lui n'aurait pas fais ça.

Cette phrase jeta un froid sur l'assemblée. Tout le monde, même ses amis, regarda Arynn avec un œil nouveau.

\- Qu'on l'enferme. Qu'on laisse un garde devant la porte et que les autres aillent se purifier. On va procéder à la mise en terre.

\- Et pour la punition ! s'exclama Tiara. On va pas le laisser s'en sortir comme ça ?! Il a failli me tuer !

\- Je ne le voulais pas ! cria Arynn. Je ne voulais pas le tuer ! Et je ne voulais pas t'attaquer non plus Tiara. Je me suis défendu ! Je ne voulais pas le tuer, souffla-t-il. Mais lui, si. Et il l'a dit clairement.

Et il s'évanoui, épuisé par le combat et les émotions. Gralub soupira, fit signe à un homme pour qu'il emporte Arynn et annonça :

\- Tiara. On va procéder à la mise en terre de ton fils. Et ensuite, on prendra une décision concernant Arynn. Et maintenant, que tout le monde aille se purifier.

La mort dans l'âme, Lory, Askan, Corín et Syra se dirigèrent vers les sources jumelles. Gwen et Tiara aussi, chacune pleurant sur l'épaule de l'autre. Wyrll, s'approcha de sa femme, Lyra, et l'entraîna sur le chemin, les deux encore sous le choc.

Après la cérémonie, tous les villageois prirent le chemin de la grande place. Et le procès d'Arynn, 9 ans, fils de Wyrll et de Lyra et enfant de Kyurem commença.

XoX

Voilà, ça vous a plu? Moi j'trouve que la fin est un peu bizarre. Voir beaucoup ;) Si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas, le bouton "review" ne mords pas. Pas à ma connaissance du moins ^^ A dimanche prochain ;)


	5. Chapter 5

Me voici me voilà, j'ai failli oublier qu'on était dimanche :) Je n'ai pas grand chose à dire, a part que je suis trop contente de vous poster ce chapitre ;) Allez, réponses aux reviews (enfin, à la review ^^)

Ciel Saynen: Merci bcp ;) T'inquiète, les noms sont là juste pour reconnaitre les persos, sinon c'est le bazar ;) et puis fallait bien que je donne un nom aux parents du mort et du meurtrier non ? T'as raison, ce sera à peu près la même chose...à peu près.

Allez, sur ce, bon chapitre ;)

V. Le procès:

Au milieu de la grande place du village, encadré par deux hommes et sujet aux regards de tous les villageois, Arynn était terrifié. Ces amis étaient là, le regardant avec inquiétude, mais une étincelle peur était apparue dans leurs yeux. Tout comme dans tous ceux du village. Sauf qu'eux, c'était des regards haineux qu'ils lui jetaient. Ses parents le regardait comme s'il était le diable en personne, Tiara comme si elle allait le tuer dans la seconde. Gralub apparu, et pris la parole.

\- Je déclare maintenant ouvert le procès d'Arynn, fils de Wyrll et de Lyra, annonça-t-il. Arynn, tu es accusé d'avoir été ou d'être encore possédé par le démon. Tu as ainsi causé la mort de Tarím fils de Karl et de Tiara. Es-ce vrai ?

\- J-je…, commençai Arynn. J'ai bien tué Tarím, c'est vrai. Mais c'était un accident ! Il m'avait provoqué et a humilié Corín. Et il m'a menacé de mort, Askan, Lory, Corín, Syra et Gwen en sont témoins. Je voulais juste me défendre, je ne voulais pas le tuer.

\- Arynn, je te demande maintenant de me relater les faits de ton point de vue.

\- Je…je m'entrainais avec mon mentor. Après ma deuxième défaite, Askan et Lory sont arrivé, et Corín a proposé de nous entrainer élève contre élève et mentor contre mentor, commençai Arynn.

Et il continua son récit jusqu'à la mort de Tarím.

\- Donc tu nous dis que Tarím t'as provoqué en duel et que tu as accepté alors qu'il fait trois fois ta taille et au moins dix fois ton poids ?! intervint le guérisseur. Sauf si tu ne savais pas que tu allais t'en sortir, tu ne l'aurais pas accepté.

\- Je ne pensais pas m'en sortir, rétorqua Arynn. Je ne savais pas non plus qu'il irait jusqu'à presque me tuer. Je n'ai agis que par instinct.

\- Ce n'était pas de l'instinct ! Tu étais possédé ! cria Tiara.

\- Mais puisque je vous dis…

\- Arynn, commençai Tarwin. Lorsque j'étais le mentor de Corín, je lui ai dis, et ce dès la première leçon, que tu dois toujours retenir tes coups aux endroits vitaux. Sauf si tu veux la mort de ton adversaire. Et je ne pense pas que Corín ne te l'ai pas dit.

\- Je lui ai dit, Tarwin, répondit le mentor d'Arynn comme s'il émergeait d'une transe. Mais comme l'a dit Arynn, Tarím voulait vraiment le tuer. Si quelqu'un a été possédé par le démon pendant le combat, c'était Tarím. Il était vraiment effrayant et avait une force encore plus grande qu'à l'accoutumée. Son regard était fou.

\- Tu veux juste protéger cet avorton !s'écria un villageois.

\- Toi aussi tu détestais Tarím. Il vous a toujours montré qu'il était le plus fort ! dit un autre.

Ce fut la cacophonie, où chacun criait qu'Arynn était possédé et que c'était un coup monté par les deux victimes de Tarím. Arynn remercia Corín du regard, et chercha du soutien chez ses deux meilleurs amis. Malheureusement, ils avaient reculés à l'entente des suppositions des villageois

\- Silence ! tonna Gralub. Je voudrais entendre Syra et Lory, qui étaient là et ont observé la totalité du combat.

\- Euh…et bien, ce qu'a dit Arynn est vrai, commença Lory pendant que Syra hochait la tête. Mais… Arynn, fit-il en se tournant vers lui. Tu m'as vraiment étonné quand tu as repoussé Tarím quand il t'assommait sur le sol. Et aussi quand tu t'es relevé après qu'il ait envoyé Corín contre l'arbre. A partir de ce moment là t'était…étrange.

Syra et Arynn le regardait avec effarement. Arynn s'effondra, à genoux, devant tout le village.

\- Vous voyez, il passe aux aveux, dit le guérisseur. Il s'incline devant notre force.

\- Et il a attaqué Tiara alors qu'elle ne lui avait rien fait ! Le démon devait reconnaître le sang de Tarím dans le sien, affirma un autre.

Arynn ne les entendait pas. Il était dans le brouillard, le sang lui battait aux oreilles. Lory l'avait trahi. Lory, son presque frère, son meilleur ami, avait quasiment dit aux villageois qu'il l'avait vu possédé, alors qu'il ne voulait que sauver sa propre vie. Il n'y croyait pas. Il n'avait pas confiance en lui, son meilleur ami !

\- Au vu des accusations, Arynn, tu ne peux plus vivre parmi nous, déclara Gralub. Nous n'allons pas te tuer, le rassura-t-il devant son regard effrayé. Non. Je te condamne au Bannissement. Tu es banni Arynn. Demain, à l'aube, deux hommes vont t'emmener loin du village, et tu devras ensuite te débrouiller pour survivre. Comme tu es un enfant, je vais te laisser faire tes adieux en intimité à tes amis et ta famille.

\- Vous n'allez pas le laisser s'en sortir comme ça ?! s'exclama Tiara.

\- Il faut le maudire ! crièrent les villageois.

\- Cette décision revient au guérisseur du village, dit Gralub en se tournant vers le concerné.

\- Je vais d'abord l'exorciser Gralub, répondit le guérisseur. Ses amis le verront après, comme ça, ils seront sûrs de parler à Arynn et pas à un démon. Enfin, pour ceux qui viendront le voir, ricana-t-il.

\- Bien, préviens-nous quand tu auras fini, fit le chef. Le procès est fermé. Que ceux qui veulent voir Arynn après me rejoignent chez moi.

Les villageois s'en allèrent pendant qu'Arynn restait à terre, encore sous le choc de ce qu'avait dit Lory. Quand tous furent partis, les deux hommes l'empoignèrent et le remirent dans le cabanon où il était enfermé avant le procès en attendant que le guérisseur vienne le chercher.

XoX

Je sais pas vous, mais moi je m'éclate à l'écrie cette histoire ^_^ C'est vrai que mes fics préférées sont celles où Allen prend cher, mais après...enfin bref.

Reviews? juste une appréciation ;)


	6. Chapter 6

Coucou! Comment ça va tout le monde ? Et un nouveau chapitre...assez sanglant...les âmes sensibles devraient s'abstenir :) Eh! Vous savez quoi? Je viens d'avoir une super idée...comme ce chapitre est assez violent, **je vais vous mettre le suivant aujourd'hui** , comme ça, ceux qui n'auront pas lu le sixième auront quand même le septième...pas mal comme idée ;) vous inquiétez pas, je pense qu'on peut suivre l'histoire même si on n'a pas lu ce chapitre. Je vous mettrais un petit résumé ;) Si je fais ça, c'est aussi parle que j'adore trop cette fic, et quand je la relis, j'arrive pas à croire que c'est moi qui l'ai écrite -_-" Vous imaginez pas à quel point je suis impatiente que le Dimanche arrive pour que je puisse vous mettre le suivant ;) Et normalement, aujourd'hui, tout le monde devrait trouver Allen ;)

Allez, assez blabla; Réponses aux Reviews :

Bambou-Kaa: Oui moi aussi j'adore quand les perses, surtout Allen, prennent cher ;) et là, tu vas être servie ^^ En fait, si j'écris cette fic, c'est pour laisser libre cours à mon sadisme ^_^ D'ailleurs, je t'invite à lire mon autre fic "Coco, Vanille et Chocolat": je vais avoir besoin d'idée de malmenât (harcèlements) pour Hermione et sûrement Allen, et je pense que tu pourrais être de bon conseil ;)

Neko Gina: C'est la question que je me posais aussi, mais on m'a dit qu'elles arriveraient et...c'est vrai, j'en ai de plus en plus ;) C'est vrai que je me suis inspirée de l'Appel du chef de clan pour la Cérémonie de l'Age, mais le reste m'est venu comme ça...je crois ;) Je sais pas, et toi non plus tu ne le savais pas, si tu viens de me spoiler: Feuille de Houx, c'est le futur nom de Peti Houx/Nuage de Houx, la sœur de Nuage de Geai le chaton aveugle? (3ème cycle, tome 1 'Vision'). Par contre, tu dois sérieusement avoir des problèmes avec l'orthographe des prénoms masculins, ou alors tu les détestes pck entre Eragone et Arrym, je me pose des questions: _**Arynn**_ , avec 1 R et 2 N, y'a pas de M =_=# Donc pour la réponse à ta question, tu verra dans ce chapitre (si tu as le courage de le lire ^^). Quant à savoir si ces chapitres sont des prologues...je sais pas. Cette fic raconte la vie d'Allen, alors je pense pas. Même si on peut les considérer comme une mise en situation. Oui, on verra la Congrégation et ce qu'est devenu Allen ( en même temps, c'est son histoire donc si on le voit pas, c'est pas logique ^_^). Hey! C'est vraiment les garçons que tu détestes: Syra est écrit sans faute! Mais je sais pas si on la reverra. Je pense que je pourrais faire ça, pck ça me fait mal de les abandonner dans leur pauvre village, Lory et elle. Peux-tu quand ils seront plus grands ;)

Allez, je vous laisse lire ce chapitre ;)

VI-Nouvelle vie:

Quand le guérisseur arriva, Arynn s'était endormi, épuisé par le stress du procès et de ce qui allait lui arriver. Il le réveilla brutalement et le traina par le bras jusqu'à la cabane près de chez lui. Apparemment, c'était là qu'il faisait les exorcismes et autres truc graves.

\- Et puis comme ça, tu ne risque pas de t'échapper, démon, fit-il en l'enchaînant sur une table, allongé sur le dos.

\- Mais puisque je vous dis qu-humf…

\- Mets ça, dit l'autre en lui enfonçant un morceau de tissu dans la bouche. Tu vas crier et j'ai pas envie que tout le monde rapplique.

Arynn se tortilla pour essayer de s'échapper, ce que lui avait dit le guérisseur ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

L'autre se retourna, prit un couteau et commença à lui faire des entailles sur le bras gauche, le bras du démon. Arynn hurla, étouffé par le baillons.

\- C'est pour faire sortir le démon de toi. Il est dans ton sang, expliqua son tortionnaire.

Quand son bras fut recouvert d'entailles, Arynn était déjà presque dans les vapes, ayant perdu trop de sang. Le guérisseur murmurait des incantations au-dessus de lui, abaissa une nouvelle fois son couteau, et Arynn s'évanoui.

Lorsqu'Arynn reprit connaissance, il était détaché et le guérisseur lui tendait un morceau de pain et un verre de lait. L'enfant les regarda, méfiant.

\- C'est pour que tu reprenne des forces, c'est pas empoisonné ! s'impatienta l'autre. Allez, manges.

Arynn les prit, et dévora tout, sans en laisser une miette. Tout commença à tourner autour de lui, en commençant par le grand sourire sadique que venait d'afficher le guérisseur. Il paniqua, tenta de se relever mais l'autre venait de le rattacher.

\- C'est pas encore fini, mais cette fois, tu devais rester éveillé, alors je t'ai donné une drogue tonifiante, fit-il

\- Arr…arrêtez. S-s'il v…vous plaît.

\- Non, je ne fais que mon devoir, démon.

La suite fut pire. Tellement qu'Arynn en avait souhaité de remonter le temps et de ne pas survivre au combat qui avait tout déclenché. Tellement qu'il souhaitait mourir.

Son tortionnaire venait de rouvrir les entailles sur son bras, et y avait appliqué un fer chauffé à blanc. La douleur était insupportable. L'enfant criais, à s'en casser la voix. Il ne pouvait pas tomber dans l'inconscience malgré ses prières. Peu à peu, une sorte d'engourdissement pris possession de son corps, ses yeux devenant sans éclat. Le bras d'Arynn se transforma alors sous les yeux du guérisseur : il devint entièrement noir, des arabesques se dessinant sur l'épaule, pendant qu'à cause du stress et du traumatisme qu'il vivait, ses cheveux devenaient peu à peu blancs.

Blancs comme la neige.

Le guérisseur recula, cria et sorti en courant prévenir le chef. Les gardes devant sa cabane y entrèrent, curieux de voir ce qui avait pu l'effrayer. Ils y trouvèrent un enfant aux cheveux blancs et au bras gauche noir. Ils détalèrent aussitôt, complètement paniqués.

Pendant ce temps, Gralub écoutait le récit du guérisseur, avec Syra, Askan, Corín et Lory, un peu en retrait. Puis il se précipita vers la cabane où était Arynn.

\- Chassez-le, fit Gralub. Chassez-le immédiatement, il ne faut pas que cette chose reste ici.

\- Mais pourquoi ? demandèrent les amis de l'enfant.

\- Ce n'est pas Arynn. Il n'a pas été possédé par le démon, il est le démon.

\- Gralub ! Ce n'est pas possible…, paniqua Syra. C'est toujours Arynn

\- Syra, je ne reconnais pas non plus mon apprenti, fit Corín en lui passant un bras autour de ses épaules.

Sur ces mots, Arynn sortit de sa torpeur. Il avait mal, et ne pouvait ni s'évanouir, ni s'endormir pour échapper à la douleur, à cause de la drogue. Il se tortilla un peu, essayant de se relever. Il avait entendu les voix de ses amis, il voulait les retrouver, pour qu'ils le consolent. En tournant la tête vers eux, il ne découvrit pas de visage inquiet. Non. Que des mines terrifiées, même celle du chef. Ses parents n'étaient pas là.

Il parvint à se dégager du baillons, et essaya de parler.

\- S-Syra, fit il dans un grognement rauque.

Elle recula, suivie des autres quand il essaya de se relever. Les larmes leurs montèrent à tous aux yeux, celles d' Arynn suivant les sillons que les précédentes avaient formées. A ce moment là, tous les villageois que les gardes avaient rameutés en courant arrivèrent. En voyant Arynn, ils se mirent à lui jeter des pierres pour le chasser. Mais Arynn était encore attaché, et ne pouvait pas se protéger. Un des villageois voyant cela, leur demanda à tous d'arrêter, puis il s'approcha de l'enfant terrifié. Il sourit en prenant un couteau, et sous les yeux de tous, se jeta sur Arynn. A califourchon sur sa poitrine, il immobilisa ses bras avec ses genoux, se pencha sur la tête d'Arynn, et commença à tracer des lignes avec la pointe du couteau. Arynn hurla, tapa des pieds, essaya de se dégager mais rien y fit. L'autre ne bougea pas, et d'autres hommes l'aidèrent à immobiliser sa victime. L'enfant cria, pleura, sous les yeux de ses amis qui ne faisait rien, qui le regardaient se faire torturer. Et il ne savait pas pourquoi.

Quand le villageois sur lui se releva pour examiner son œuvre, Arynn n'y tint plus. Avec une force d'il ne savait d'où, son bras gauche brisa les liens qui l'entravaient et jeta son tortionnaire par terre. Arynn se releva, marcha difficilement en direction e la porte, tandis que les autres s'écartaient de son chemin. Il partit en direction de la sortie du village, trébuchant à chaque pas, les gamins lui jetant des pierres sur son passage. Arrivé à destination, Arynn se retourna. Il regarda longuement la foule qui l'avait suivi, craintive, puis leva son bras droit, portant deux doigts à ses lèvres. La foule recula.

Adieu, murmura-t-il assez fort pour que la première ligne, ses amis, l'entende.

Puis il tourna le dos à Kyurem et commença le long et tortueux chemin de sa nouvelle vie.

Arynn, fils de Lyra et de Wyrll n'était plus.

XoX

Alors, vous en pensez quoi? C'était puissant ou décevant? Moi j'avais un grand sourire en l'écrivant. Sérieux, pauvre Arynn, même moi je commence à avoir pitié de lui...

?: Sans blague espèce de sadique. Je suis content que ce soit pas moi...

Moi: Oh Allen! Ta visite me fais plaisir. Mais tu ne devrais pas être aussi sûr de ce que tu avance.

Je reviens vite pour le prochain, dès que j'arrive à semer mon blandin préféré ;)


	7. Chapter 7

Alors, pour ceux qui suivent pas ou ne font pas attention, aujourd'hui, je poste **2 chapitres.** Ce sont les sixième et septième. Voilà pour l'info. Et pour ceux qui n'ont pas voulu lire le sixième, je vous propose un petit résumé:

 _Arynn a été emmené par le guérisseur dans sa cabane à exorcisme. Là, il s'est fait torturé, et, sous une drogue l'empêchant de s'évanouir, il ressent si intensément la douleur que son bras devient noir ( comme son innocence évoluée) et ses cheveux deviennent blancs. Voyant cela, le guérisseur préviens le chef, qui, suivi des amis d'Arynn, va voir voir l'enfant. Les villageois attirés par le brouhaha insultent Arynn, et l'un d'eux, poussé par le fait que l'enfant est impuissant (car tirs attaché) lui dessine une belle cicatrice au visage. Arynn sort après avoir réussi à se dégager, violemment, et quitte Kyurem, le village de son enfance._

Charmant comme chapitre, non? Je vous laisse lire celui là, maintenant ;)

VII-Red :

Ca faisait deux jours que l'enfant marchait. Il n'en pouvait plus, il allait s'écrouler. Il avisa la forêt, hésita puis y pénétra, appréciant la fraîcheur de l'ombrage. Il faut dire que marcher blessé, en plein été sous le soleil, sans rien manger ni boire, ajoutons qu'il a été torturé et que ça l'avait traumatisé, sans oublier qu'il n'avait que 9 ans. Autant dire que c'est un miracle que cet enfant soit encore vivant.

Le garçon s'effondra sous un arbre. Il n'avait plus assez de force pour chasser, et il avait soif. La respiration sifflante, il rampa en quête d'un ruisseau. Il en trouva un au bout de quelques minutes, se noyant presque dedans lorsqu'il commença à boire. Qu'elle était fraîche. L'enfant se déshabilla et y entra, savourant la sensation de l'eau froide sur ses blessures et ses membres endoloris. « Je devrai aller en ville » se dit-il. C'est à ce moment précis qu'il avisa son reflet dans l'eau, et qu'il comprit le pourquoi du comment.

Il hurla.

\- C'est pas moi ! C'est pas moi ça ! Pourquoi ?!

Il sanglota, se roula en boule sur la berge et pleura toutes les larmes de son corps. Enfin, celles qui restaient. Quand la nuit tomba, il frissonna, se releva et commença à chercher du bois sec pour faire un feu. Il n'avait pas assez de force pour se construire un abri.

Quand le feu prit, il attrapa des bâtons droits et commença à les tailler avec une pierre. Ca lui ferait des armes pour chasser. Il entendit un frôlement derrière lui et se retourna. Il n'y avait rien. L'enfant se leva, scruta la pénombre, puis il haussa les épaules et partit cueillir quelques racines pour assaisonner une possible proie. En chemin, il abattit un lapin, avec la technique de son ancien mentor : crise cardiaque. Il n'était pas encore vraiment habile avec une lance, mais il ne savait pas comment fabriquer un arc. Ce soir là, il se régala et dormi bien, malgré le froid et le choc de sa nouvelle apparence.

Le lendemain, il fut réveillé tôt par des pas. Il écouta attentivement ce qui se passait, accroupis sur une branche. C'était des hommes. Et de Kyurem. Il ne savait pas pourquoi ils étaient là, mais se dit qu'il vaudrait mieux ne pas trainer ici. Aussi silencieux que possible, il se mit à sauter de branche en branche, d'arbre en arbre, jusqu'à la sortie de cette forêt. Sur le chemin, il se mit à courir comme si sa vie en dépendait, ce qui était sûrement le cas.

Quand il commença à croiser des passants, l'enfant ralentit, et repris son souffle en marchant. C'est ainsi qu'il arriva en vue d'une ville. Intimidé, il marcha doucement, cachant son bras gauche dans sa tunique. Il se fit bousculer et marcher dessus par les passants dans les rues bondées, alors il se faufila dans des passages annexes, plutôt sombres et malfamés. Il y fit la rencontre de rats, qui le terrifièrent sur le coup et le firent détaler.

Il sortit en courant de la ville et retourna bien vite dans la sécurité de la forêt. Malheureusement, il n'était pas sortit par là où il était entré, et se perdit bien vite, n'ayant pas un sens de l'orientation bien développé.

Pendant des jours, puis des semaines, puis des mois, il resta dans la forêt, loin des villes. L'enfant maigrit. Il connu une période de famine qui avait frappé tout le pays pendant l'hiver. Il y survécu par miracle en suivant les prédateurs et en mangeant leurs restes. Mais il était épuisé, et ne survivrait probablement pas à une nouvelle année.

Ce fut un beau jour où il croisa une bande de saltimbanques qui allaient de villages en village, de ville en ville que sa vie bascula pour la deuxième fois.

Ayant vécu 6 mois dans la forêt, l'enfant était devenu comme une bête sauvage. Il dormait au pied d'un arbre, complètement épuisé par une course poursuite avec un écureuil qu'il avait fini par louper, et n'entendit pas les deux hommes s'approcher de lui. Et quand ils l'empoignèrent, il cria et se débattit, réveillé en sursaut. Un des hommes le frappa, et sonné, l'enfant s'arrêta. Il les observa et ils l'observèrent en retour, leur regard se stoppant sur sa cicatrice et ses cheveux blancs, puis son bras gauche, noir.

\- On pourrait se faire un paquet de fric avec celui-là, dit l'un d'eux.

\- On l'amène à Cosimo, il saura quoi en faire.

Et les deux hommes trainèrent l'enfant par les bras, et comme il se débattit, l'assommèrent.

Quand le garçon se réveilla, il était dans une cage. Il s'immobilisa et écouta ce qui se passait autour de lui. Des enfants le regardaient en rigolant, le pointant du doigt. Plus loin, il reconnu les deux hommes qui l'avaient trouvé. Ils discutaient avec un gros bonhomme joufflu. L'enfant était trop loin pour entendre ce qu'ils disaient, mais il vit que les trois hommes s'étaient mis d'accord. Le gros s'approcha de sa cage.

\- Tu vas m'rapporter beaucoup, petit. C'est une chance qu'on t'ais trouvé, hein ? lui dit-il. Tu s'rais mort sinon. Enfin, j'vais t'expliquer quelques règles : premièrement, si tu veux manger, faudra qu't'ais fais ta part du boulot, et si tu l'fais pas, c'est l'bâton. Et toi, ton boulot, c'est d'te montrer. Les gens raffolent de c'qui est monstrueux, et des gars comme toi petit, ça cours pas les rues.

Il fit une pause, regarda longuement l'enfant qui s'était reculé au fond de sa cage. Il sourit.

\- Faudrait t'trouver un nom. Comment tu t'appelle ? demanda-t-il. Non, ça n'irait pas, reprit-il en voyant le garçon ouvrir la bouche. Toi, tu s'ras Red.

\- Ici, tu s'ras nourris et logé, dit un homme en s'approchant. Je t'fais sortir d'ta cage, mais si tu t'enfuis, t'y retournera pour l'restant de tes jours. Compris petit ?

L'enfant hocha la tête. L'homme sortit une clé de sa poche et libéra le garçon. Red sortit immédiatement et détala derrière une des roulottes. Il s'y heurta à une femme qui le prit dans ses bras et l'emmena à l'intérieur d'une des tentes. Elle l'assit à une des tables et lui amena un morceau de pain, de fromage, une pomme et un gobelet d'eau. Red la remercia du regard et dévora tout.

Il sortit de la tente-repas repus et détendu. La femme se présenta sous le nom de Grace*, et lui indiqua une roulotte où il dormirait. Il s'en approcha, y entra et se retrouva entouré de jeunes garçon vraiment hostiles. Ils le battirent et tentèrent de le jeter dehors. Mais l'enfant n'avait pas reculé lors du précédent combat, et ne recula pas non plus pour celui-là. Les garnements sortirent en courant de la roulotte, effrayés et couverts de bleus et d'écorchures en tout genre tandis que leur victime se postait à l'entrée.

Red était né.

XoX

Allen: m-mais...qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait?

Moi: Ça va pas Allen? T'es tout pâle.

Allen *se tourne vers moi*: Toi, tu vas prendre cher~

Moi: Gulps...à-à la semaine prochaine ^_^"

Kanda *qui passait par là*: tch...baba Moyashi, même pas foutu de se défendre contre cette fille -_-#

Moi: T'inquiète Kanda, j'pense que je pourrais faire un truc bien avec toi ;) *mais je peux pas la fermer moi?*

De grands bravo à qui avait trouvé Allen, je donnerais officiellement la réponse quand on le verra officiellement ;)

Sinon, petit proposition: ça vous dirais une petite fic bonus (à part) où on saura ce qu'a fait **l'enfant** pendant son séjour dans la forêt? Comme son petit apprentissage en pickpocket ;)

Donnez-moi vos avis ;)

Allen: mais qu'est-ce qu'il va encore m'arriver...*part déprimer dans son coin, Kanda essayant de le réconforter*

Kanda *menaçant, très menaçant*: efface ça tout de suite~

Moi *sourire innocent*: effacer quoi?

Je reviendrais la semaine prochaine, enfin, si je suis encore vivante, déjà qu'ils débarquent à l'improviste ces deux là, voilà qu'ils me menacent...

Et, surprise, avec un perso que vous connaissez bien...Trouvez qui c'est ;)


	8. Chapter 8

Et voilà, le chapitre de la semaine dernière...-_-" Je jouais l baby-sitter, hier, et c'était pas prévu, alors j'ai pas pus poster...dsl. Et...pour ceux qui suivent Coco, Vanille et Chocolat, je vous annonce maintenant : vous n'aurez pas ce p***** de chapitre 11...dans les cinq minutes qui suivent...^_^. J'ai bien avancé, je vous assure : sur les trois pages, j'ai écris 2 paragraphes 3/4. Et ça promet du lourd ;) et ce chapitre 11 arriveras cet après-midi, normalement. Et pour ceux qui suivent bien, aujourd'hui on découvre officiellement où se cachait Allen ;)

Allez, RaR:

Bambou-Kaa: Je te jure que je saurais écrire ton pseudo, un jour...;) Bon, sinon moi aussi j'adore ce que j'ai fais subir à Arynn. Pour Coco, Vanille et Chocolat, je suis vraiment désolée du délai, mais je vous l'ai promis, et à moi aussi : je ne l'abandonnerai pas. D'ailleurs, j'ai regarder, sur les quelques fics que j'ai lu dans ce style, y'en à qu'une qui a été terminée, et elle est spéciale. Après, le truc c'est que j'avais promis cette fic...y a 3 ans. Sur mon blog. Et c'est que maintenant que j'ai trouvé la manière de l'écrire. Entre temps, je suis passée à autre chose, ma période Harry Potter est terminée. Si y avait pas Allen, j'aurai pu l'abandonner, comme mes trois essais précédents. Et comme c'est le seul où j'ai dépassé les trois chapitres, je me suis dis que celle-là, je la finirai. Et je viens de me rendre compte que j'ai totalement dérivé du sujet. Bon chapitre ;)

VIII-Mana :

Les débuts de Red chez les saltimbanques furent difficiles. Après qu'il ait chassé les garnements de la roulotte, il fut puni par Cosimo et reçu trois coups de bâton. C'était douloureux et Red n'avait pas pu s'asseoir pendant le reste de la journée. Par la suite, les garçons ont enEcore essayé de lui chercher des noises mais il s'était défendu d'une telle sorte qu'ils ne revinrent plus l'embêter.

Pendant l'année qu'il passa dans la troupe, Red avait réappris à parler, et s'en donnait à cœur joie. Il n'était plus l'enfant de Kyurem, poli et gentil. Il n'était plus non plus le sauvage de la forêt, farouche et silencieux. Non, il était Red, et il se faisait respecter par la force, qu'elle soit physique ou verbale. Il était le plus fort et était passé maître dans l'art de voler. Mais dans son travail, il n'avait pas le droit de répondre aux provocations. Les spectateurs lui jetaient des tomates, des œufs et des insultes à la figure. Ils lui crachaient dessus, le traitant de monstre et de démon. Et lui, il devait rester immobile et la tête baissée, silencieux, attendant que la foule dégage. Le soir, Cosimo le félicitait ou le battait, selon son humeur et la recette du jour. Il était le seul à recevoir ce traitement, mais savait qu'il ne pouvait pas partir. Il n'aurait nulle part où aller et s'il se faisait rattraper, il ne sortirait pas de la cage.

Un jour, la route de la troupe croisa le chemin d'un clown ambulant et de son chien. Ce clown demanda l'asile et une place dans la troupe. Après une longue discussion, Cosimoo l'accepta. Et chargea Red en secret de l'observer discrètement et de lui faire un rapport.

Red l'observa pendant un mois. Il le suivait comme son ombre, le regardant s'occuper de son chien comme jamais on ne s'était occupé de lui-même. Il le vit faire son numéro, captivant la foule d'un seul regard.

\- C'est un homme bon, conclut-il un soir devant Cosimo, les mains dans les poches. Il fait sa part du boulot et traite bien la foule. Il rapporte beaucoup d'argent et reste discret.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais entendre, gronda le directeur de la troupe. Je ne veux pas de lui ici ! Il faut le chasser, je ne l'aime pas.

\- Mais…

\- Tais-toi ! hurla Gringo en brandissant un bâton.

Red se recroquevilla devant son supérieur pendant que les coups pleuvaient sur lui.

\- Il. Faut. Le. Chasser. D'ici. Tu. M'entends ?fit Gringo en rythmant ses coups sur le dos de Red. Allez, sors ! Dégage ! Je trouverais une solution !

Red déguerpit. Sur le chemin de sa roulotte, il heurta Mana, le clown.

\- Eh bien Red. Que fais-tu dehors aussi tard ? lui demanda-t-il.

\- Poussez-vous, répondit l'enfant hargneusement. C'est de votre faute alors foutez-moi la paix !

Et il partit en courant.

\- Pauvre enfant, murmura le clown. N'est-ce pas, Allen ? Il faudrait le sortir de là.

Son chien lui répondit en aboyant.

Le lendemain, Red recroisa Mana qui tenta de lui faire la conversation. Quand il s'approcha, Red lui écrasa le pied et pris la fuite. Il avait peur de cet homme sans savoir pourquoi. Mais il sentait que le clown était différent, il n'était pas comme les autres. Il sentait…la bonté au cœur pur. Et cela effrayait l'enfant, ça lui rappelait trop de mauvais souvenirs.

Deux jours plus tard, le soir, il avisa Man accroupis au pied d'un arbre, les épaules tressautant. Curieux, il s'approcha. Ce qu'il vit était horrible : Allen, le chien de Mana, était mort, battu à mort. Révolté, Red cracha par terre, derrière lui.

\- C'est Cosimo qu'a fait ça, dit-il. Il veut que vous partiez.

\- Je crois que je l'avais compris, Red, sanglota Mana. Et toi, tu veux aussi que je parte ?

\- Pff…c'est évident, je veux la paix, et tant que vous êtes là, j'l'aurais pas.

\- Cosimo te bat, n'est-ce pas ? demanda le clown en reniflant.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire, répliqua Red sur la défensive.

\- Tu veux partir avec moi ? Tu ne seras plus battu et tu n'aura plus à te montrer dans une cage, répondit doucement Mana.

\- Pourquoi je partirai avec vous, fit l'enfant en détournant la tête. Vous êtes seul, crasseux et pauvre. Vous dormez à la belle étoile et ne mangez pas tous les jours.

\- Je vois que tu m'a bien observé, dit le clown en rigolant. J'ai besoin d'un apprenti, pour tout te dire, et tu m'a l'air assez doué pour ça.

\- J'ai pas envi de porter vos vêtements tous moches, bouda Red.

\- Mais tu ne porteras pas les miens, je t'en ferrai d'autres.

En réalité, la proposition de Mana touchait vraiment Red. Mais il savait que Cosimo ne le laisserait pas partir, et la bonté débordante du clown lui faisait peur. Cependant, ce que le directeur de la troupe avait fait à Allen, que Red commençait à apprécier, était révoltant et lâche.

\- Faudrait l'enterrer, dit Red en désignant le chien. Sinon ça va pourrir et empester, ici. J'vais vous chercher une pelle, reprit-il en courant.

Après avoir creusé, et rebouché le trou sur Allen, déposé une grosse pierre sur sa tombe et s'être épousseté les mains, Red souffla un coup.

\- J'vais venir avec vous. J'en ai juste marre d'être ici, alors n'imaginez pas que j'm'inquiète de ce qui pourrait vous arriver, dit l'enfant.

\- Je te remercie de ton attention, fit Mana en souriant. Cependant, j'aimerai que tu changes de prénom. ''Red'' n'est pas un nom. Je te laisserai choisir, ce sera ton nouveau départ.

Et le clown se dirigea vers la roulotte de Cosimo. Il tambourina à la porte pour le réveiller, entra sans y être invité et annonça sa démission. Red entendit des voix, des cris et comme un coup porté contre un objet. Il se précipita vers la roulotte, mais au moment où il allait y entrer, Mana en sorti, souriant, un papier à la main.

\- C'est bon, tu es libre. A propos, tu as choisi comment tu veux t'appeler ?

\- Nan. J'vous laisse choisir, j'suis pas doué pour les noms.

\- Bien. Alors en route, Allen.

XoX

Hey! Je vous avais promis un perso qu'on connaissait (bien) ;) Mais vous savez quoi? Ben je sais pas comment Mana il a fait, et je veux pas savoir ^_^ Dimanche, on verra comment ils vivent, les deux. Et sinon, vous êtes contentes? Vous savez enfin où est Allen ;)

Allez, à dimanche, ou cet après-midi pour ceux qui suivent mon autre fic ;)

D'ailleurs, si y en a qui peuvent passer voir mon deuxième OS, Exorciste, et y laisser une review. Elle en a pas encore eu, et je sais même pas si quelqu'un l'a lu. Je sais que j'ai écrit ce truc comme ça (j'étais en transe, sous 40° ^_^), mais juste une, ça ferait plaisir. Notez bien que ce dernier paragraphe est à lire en chuchotant ;)

Allen: Qu'est-ce que tu fous à chuchoter à la serrure?

Kanda: Laisse, elle est complètement cinglée.

Allen: Ce chapitre est plutôt calme, tu trouve pas?

Kanda: T'es maso?

Allen: Hein?

Kanda: Tu te fais battre dans ce chapitre.

Moi: Il est immunisé contre la douleur après ce que je lui ai fait la semaine dernière.

Allen: ...m'en parlez pas...*part déprimer dans un coin*

Kanda: Bon, et moi, c'est quand que je rentre?

Moi: Pourquoi? T'es pressé?

...

Moi: Kanda? Kanda?! Yû!...Ah, bah il est partit.

A plus, les gens ;)


	9. Chapter 9

Coucou tout le monde! Comment va? ;) Je suis vraiment cruelle avec Allen, et si vous n'aviez pas remarqué, après ce chapitre vous en serez sûrs et certains ^_^ Je vous laisse la surprise~ ;)

RaR:

\- Bambou Kaa: Oui Kanda va intervenir, mais pas pour tout de suite...comme tout les persos du Manga. On verra le suivant dans le prochain chapitre. Mais faut pas qu'il soit trop pressé~ ;)

Bon chapitre ;)

IX-Séparation :

Allen et Mana avaient quitté la troupe des saltimbanques de Cosimo pendant la nuit. Au petit jour, ils marchaient encore. A midi, ils marchaient encore. Les deux voyageurs étaient habitués à marcher et à jeûner, et ils voulaient mettre le plus de distance possible entre eux et Cosimo. Le soir, Mana demanda une halte. Il prépara un feu pendant qu'Allen partait chasser. L'enfant ramena un faisan dont ils se régalèrent.

Z su- Dis-moi Allen, tu faisais quoi avant d'entrer dans la troupe de Cosimo ? demanda Mana.

\- Je…Qu'est-ce que ça peu vous faire ? rétorqua Allen sur la défensive.

\- Rien. Si tu ne veux pas répondre, ne réponds pas. Mais j'aimerai en savoir plus sur mon compagnon de voyage.

\- Et vous alors, je connais rien de vous.

\- Si, tu m'as observé suffisamment longtemps pour savoir que je suis seul, crasseux et pauvre. Que je dors à la belle toile et ne mange pas tous les jours, rigola le clown.

\- C'était sur ordre de Cosimo, maugréa Allen.

\- Dis-moi au moins quand est ton anniversaire, insista l'autre.

\- J'en sais rien, j'm'en souviens plus. Et je ne veux pas le savoir ! cria le garçon en se levant. J'ai décidé d'oublier ma vie d'avant, d'enterrer mon ancien moi ! Alors arrêtez votre interrogatoire !

\- Allen !

Trop tard, l'enfant s'était enfui dans la forêt. Allen courait et ne voulait pas s'arrêter. Il trébucha sur une racine et ne se releva pas, préférant se rouler en boule et pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. « Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a le vieux ! J'lui en pause moi, des questions ? » C'est ainsi que passèrent leur première nuit Mana et Allen. Seuls et séparés.

Le lendemain, quand Allen émergea de la forêt, Mana se précipita sur lui et le serra dans ses bras.

\- Ca va ? Tu n'a rien Allen, demanda-t-il en l'observant sous toutes les coutures. Je suis désolé je ne te poserai plus de questions.

\- Lâchez-moi, j'suis plus un bébé, grogna Allen en se dégageant. Vous savez, reprit-il en se grattant la nuque, j'ai vécu plusieurs mois dans la forêt, alors c'est pas une nuit qui va me tuer.

\- N'importe quoi peut arriver n'importes quand. Retiens bien ça Allen, fit Mana gravement. Allez viens, on reprend la route.

Allen et Mana vécurent ainsi pendant deux ans. Mana lui appris son métier et Allen s'adoucit à mesure que le temps passait. Il finit par le considérer comme un père.

Le 25 Décembre de la deuxième année, Mana et Allen dormaient dans une auberge. Le clown se réveilla tôt et quelques heures plus tard, secoua doucement l'enfant.

\- Allen. Allen. Aaallleeennn, appela-t-il.

\- Mmmh quoi ?

\- Joyeux anniversaire mon petit, lança Mana euphorique.

\- Hein ?! Mais qu'est-ce que tu raconte Mana ? C'est pas encore mon anniversaire.

\- Mais si, sourit le clown.

Allen beuga un moment, puis il sourit dangereusement et regarda son presque père.

\- Et qu'est ce que je vais avoir ? demanda-t-il en se jetant sur lui. Hein ? C'est quoi mon cadeaux ?

\- C'est toi qui le choisis Allen, répondit Mana en le serrant dans ses bras.

\- C'est vrai ?

\- Habilles-toi, on va faire un tour en ville.

L'enfant s'habilla en vitesse en rejoignit son père adoptif en bas de l'auberge. Il payait leur chambre. Ils sortirent ensemble dans la rue enneigée. Ils firent le tour des boutiques mais ne trouvèrent rien. A midi, ils mangèrent un sandwich bon marché au bord d'une fontaine gelée. Allen était aux anges.

En passant devant une boutique de tissus, le regard d'Allen tomba sur une cape. Mana le suivit quand il l'examina.

\- C'est celle-là que tu veux Allen ?

\- Mmh mmh. Elle est belle.

\- C'est du cuir de bonne qualité. Tu as l'œil, apprécia Mana. C'est combien ? demanda-t-il au vendeur, un petit bonhomme de bonne mine au regard rieur.

\- Je dirais, une douzaine de pièces d'argent. C'est une occasion spéciale ?

\- C'est l'anniversaire de mon fils.

Allen sursauta quand Mana pausa la main sur son épaule. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux encore une fois. Il était son fils. Il était son père.

\- Alors se sera 8 pièces d'argent.

\- Merci beaucoup monsieur, remercia Mana en payant. Allez vient Allen.

Les deux clowns sortirent dans la rue. Mana enfila sa cape à Allen et ils se mirent en route. La nuit, ils installèrent leur campement dans une petite clairière à l'abri des regards.

\- Vas chasser Allen, je vais préparer un feu, dit Mana en regardant derrière lui.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Mana ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?

\- Hein ? Oh, si si, tout va bien. Vas, j'attends avec impatience quelle merveille tu vas nous ramener ce soir.

\- Haha ! A tout à l'heure ! lança Allen en s'éloignant.

Mana soupira et se releva. Il regarda encore autour de lui. Il avait senti qu'on les suivait depuis leur sortie de la ville, et craignait pour la vie d'Allen si c'était bien les gens auxquels il pensait. Soudain, une branche craqua. Il se tourna dans la direction d'où venait le bruit, scrutant l'obscurité.

\- On a peur, Mana ? susurra une voix à son oreille.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Millenium ? sursauta le clown.

\- Ta vie. Et tu le sais, répondit Millenium. Malheureusement, j'aurais souhaité te la prendre dans d'atroce souffrance, mais ton petit protégé n'est pas loin, et je ne voudrai pas qu'il nous découvre. Enfin, pas maintenant…murmura-t-il.

\- Que…Ne le touche pas ! Il est innocent dans cette affaire.

\- Oh, mais tu ne le sais pas ? C'est un Assassin. Il est comme nous Mana. Comme toi, et moi.

\- Qu-…

Millenium planta son poignard dans le ventre de Mana, et le releva, toujours dans la plaie, jusqu'aux côtes. Le clown émit un gargouillement en s'effondrant au sol. Millenium rit puis, un craquement arrivant à ses oreilles, il prit la fuite, laissant le poignard dans le cadavre encore chaud de sa victime.

\- Mana ! Mana, je t'ai rapporté un marcassin ! C'est délicieux ça ! lança Allen en émergeant des buissons. Mana ? répéta-t-il devant le silence permanant. Mana ! s'écria-t-il en voyant le corps.

Allen lâcha son gibier et couru vers son père adoptif. Il l'appela, le secoua, criant son nom en pleurant. Il s'arrêta net en sentant une main serrer la sienne.

\- A-llen…Je t'aime…tu…es…mon…fils, articula difficilement Mana.

\- Chut, tu ne dois pas parler, pleura l'enfant.

\- N'oublis p-pas…Tu dois…aller…de l'avant…n'oublis pas…tou-jours…de…l'a-vant, insista Mana dans un dernier souffle.

\- Mana ? Mana ?! Manaaaaa ! hurla Allen face à la mort de son presque père.

Allen passa la nuit à pleurer. C'était la deuxième mort à laquelle il devait faire face en trois ans. Il était effondré.

Le lendemain, l'orphelin se leva difficilement, repris le poignard et le rangea puis retourna à la ville. Il y acheta une pelle avec laquelle il creusa une tombe pour Mana. Il pleura tout du long qu'il creusa, peina à mettre le corps de son père adoptif dans le trou, et reboucha ce dernier. Il resta sur la tombe pendant une semaine, en pleurant, sans manger ni boire. Il était presque mort quand il entendit une voix méchamment rieuse et ironique :

\- A bientôt, mon petit Allen~

XoX

Alors, vous en pensez quoi?

Allen, transparent: J-je viens de lire le scénario...c'est pas fini...

Kanda: Ça va aller Moyashi?

Allen: Je sais pas... Et c'est Allen, Bakanda!

Kanda, moqueur: Ça va tu te remets vite. T'es bien un Moyashi~

Bon, je vais m'eclipser pendant qu'ils se battent...A la semaine prochaine ;)


	10. Chapter 10

Salut les gens ;) Voilà le chapitre et tout ce qui va avec ^_^.

 **J'annonce en même temps que "Coco, Vanille et Chocolat" mettra un peu de temps avant de se voir ajouté un nouveau chapitre. Ce qui veux dire qu'en ce moment, je manque franchement d'inspiration sur cette fic, mais je ne l'abandonne pas. En revanche je vous offrirais un petit résumé du précédent à chaque nouveau chapitre. Et je vais me concentrer un peu plus sur "Assassin's Allen". Désolée.** Allez, RaR:

\- Bambou-Kaa: A vrai dire, j'aurai voulu la faire plus impressionnante, mais j'avais...pas . Et j'ai eu pitié d'Allen...d'ailleurs, on le voit bien aujourd'hui ^^

X. Marian Cross :

Maria Cross était un homme à femme. Il n'avait aucune morale, aucune religion. Sa seule ligne de conduite était de respecter les femmes. Enfin, de son point de vue.

Alors comment diable s'était-il retrouvé dans cette situation pour le moins incongrue ?!

Ce matin là, Cross se baladait tranquillement et gentiment dans la forêt, quand il avait aperçut une forme allongée sur le bord du chemin. Tout d'abord désintéressé, il avait passé son chemin. Mais une petite voix lui murmura alors : « Et si c'était une fille ? ». Cross avait rebroussé chemin et s'était approché de la forme. Il avait découvert alors des cheveux blancs. « Peuh ! Un vieillard », s'était-il dit. Vieillard qui n'avait pas de rides sur les mains. Intrigué, il avait regardé de plus près. Et il avait fait un bond en arrière, tel le diable sortit de sa boîte. « Un gosse ! C'est un gosse aux cheveux blancs ! »

\- Mana, avait murmuré le garçon, une larme roulant le long de sa joue.

« Mana ? Il connaît Mana ? Mais alors…le monticule…c'est Mana ? », s'était demandé l'homme. Il avait alors avisé le petit poignard ensanglanté que tenait le petit garçon. Il l'avait regardé de plus près et l'avait reconnu. « Oh putain ! Les Noahs ! ». Il avait alors prit l'albinos sur son épaule, comme un sac, et l'avait ramené à son auberge.

Pourquoi avait-il fait ça déjà ? Cross soupira.

\- J'espère que tu me seras utile gamin, dit-il à la forme endormie dans son lit.

Il tira une latte à sa cigarette et observa plus longuement le gamin. Il était maigre et affaibli. Parfois il faisait des cauchemars. Bah, il avait dû être traumatisé par la mort de Mana. Ca faisait combien de temps qu'il était avec lui ? Peut-être qu'il devrait l'amener à Komui. Il pourrait nous expliquer ce qu'est cette cicatrice et ce bras.

eCross fut tiré de ses pensées par un mouvement à côté de lui. L'enfant se réveillait. Du moins il l'espérait, parce que s'il refaisait une crise, Cross le jetterai par la fenêtre.

L'enfant gémit, ouvrit les yeux et vit l'homme. Il sursauta, et tenta de se redresser.

\- Oy, du calme petit. J'te veux pas de mal, dit Cross en soufflant un peu de fumée. Tu t'appelle comment ?

\- …

\- Je t'ai posé une question alors répond, s'impatienta l'adulte.

L'enfant ne répondit pas. Il se contentait d'observer Cross avec ses grands yeux argent. Puis il se mit à pleurer en murmurant le nom de Mana. Cross soupira et se leva, se dirigeant vers la porte. Il sortit en la claquant.

Resté seul, Allen continua de pleurer, puis il finit par s'endormir.

Cross était accoudé au bar, buvant de l'alcool et matant les filles, quoique peu nombreuses. Il faudrait qu'il trouve un moyen de faire parler le gosse. Il n'était pas patient alors faudrait vite qu'il retrouve la parole et la mobilité, sinon il emploierait la manière forte. Quoi ? Ce gosse est un garçon, alors pas de pitié. Que pourrait-il en faire ? Rien ! A part peut-être…t voil

Fière de son idée, Cross remonta dans sa chambre, pour trouver le garçon endormi, comme un ange. Il souffla et redescendit, boudeur.

Quand Allen se réveilla, il ne reconnu pas l'endroit où il était. Paniqué, il tenta de se relever, mais ne réussi qu'à s'écrouler lamentablement au pied du lit.

Attiré par le bruit, Cross, qui (re)montait l'escalier, entra dans la chambre et découvrit le gosse à genoux au pied du lit, la respiration sifflante.

\- Oy qu'est-ce que tu fous gamin ? Gamin ?, appela Cross en le giflant légèrement.

\- Ma-na, murmura l'enfant.

\- Oui je sais Mana. Ca faisait combien de temps que vous étiez ensembles ?

\- Je…vous connaissiez Mana ?, demanda Allen, soudain d'aplomb.

\- Eh, tu reprends des forces. Tant mi…

\- Répondez, ordonna l'enfant.

\- Tu me parles autrement gamin…

\- Allen, le coupa Allen.

\- Quoi Allen ?

\- Je m'appelle Allen. Pas gamin, le vieux.

\- Ca doit pas faire beaucoup de temps que tu étais avec Mana si tu me parles comme ça. Sinon t'aura une meilleure éducation, fit remarquer Cross.

\- Je…Il m'a parfaitement bien éduqué. J'en fais juste part à ceux qui le méritent.

\- Et je ne le mérite pas ?, demanda Cross. Moi qui t'ai trouvé sur le bord de la route à moitié clamsé ? Et qui t'ai ramené jusque dans l'auberge ou je loge en te commandant de quoi te remettre ? T'es difficile gamin.

\- C'est Allen. Et je vous ai rien demandé à part si vous connaissiez Mana, répliqua Allen.

\- Très bien. Dans ce cas vire d'ici. J'ai pas besoin d'un gosse malpoli et arrogant, aussi malade soit-il.

\- …Quoi ?

\- T'as très bien compris. Tu dégages et tu vas te trouver une autre âme perdue qui voudra bien de toi. Mana était une exception, t'aura du mal à trouver quelqu'un comme lui, continua Cross en prenant Allen part la peau du cou pour le jeter dehors.

\- Non ! Je dois venger Mana ! Vous pouvez m'aider et je le sais.

Cross s'arrêta. Il scruta Allen.

\- Tu feras tout ce que je te demande ?

\- Si vous m'aidez en retour.

\- Très bien ! Parfait ! Je vais te former et je t'enverrai voir l'autre abruti. Lui il saura comment t'aider.

\- Qui c'est ?

\- Quelqu'un que tu ne peux voir que si t'es à la hauteur. Ecoutes-moi bien petit, dit Cross en déposant Allen à terre qui marmonnait ''C'est Allen''. T'as dit quelque chose ?

\- Non rien. Continuez.

\- Ça fait un bon moment que se déroule une guerre.

\- Hein ?

\- Une guerre, dans l'ombre. T'as déjà entendu parler de meurtres sauvages ou de vols professionnels non ?, demanda Cross.

Allen acquiesça.

\- Il y a deux groupes : Les Noahs, une bande d'assassins, et l'Ordre Noir, des voleurs…

XoX

Et voilà, la suite dimanche prochain, avec toutes les explications...Qui avait deviné qu'on retrouverait Cross?

Allen *se tourne vers Kanda*: Cross...je suis avec Cross. Je vais mourrir...

Kanda:...Moyashi?

Allen: C'est Allen, Bakanda. Cross est arrivé, et je veux pas voir comment il compte me faire travailler.

Cross: On parle de moi?

Tikky *menaçant*: Ouais, et on se disais que t'avais pas intérêt à toucher **mon** Allen.

Cross: T'as pas lu le scénario toi...

Tous *se tourne vers moi*: Qu'est-ce qui va encore arrivé au Shônen/Moyashi/stupide disciple...

Moi *recule, serrant les feuilles contre moi*: Je..je...tenez! *se barre en courant*

Heureusement que je leur ai donné les mauvaises. Nyark nyark ;)


	11. Chapter 11

Salut salut! Je vous poste le chapitre en vitesse, d'ailleurs, en le relisant, je me suis rendue compte qu'il est vachement court...même pas 1 page 1/2! Enfin, je vous expliquerais en bas. "Il y a un temps pour les discours, et il n'est pas encore venu" -Dumbledore, tome je sais plus combien- ^^. Place aux RaR!

\- Bambou-Kaa: Pour tout te dire, j'avais complètement oublié la partie Earl-Allen-Mana. Je n'avais pas du tout pensé à en faire une. Mais faut dire que ces chapitres, je les ai écrit... _en transe_. En tout cas, tu verras ici un Allen complètement...pas Allen. En fait, depuis qu'il a rencontré Cross, je ne le contrôle plus du tout. En vérité, je ne contrôle plus rien du tout dans cette fic depuis le chapitre précédent. -_-

\- Deadows: Oui, je sais, mon orthographe est complètement pourri. Si tu savais à quel point c'était mon point fort avant. J'avais même eu un 20,5/20 en Français avec Leduc, pck j'avais un bonus en orthographe. C'est le lycée, il m'a complètement retournée. Heureusement que je l'ai arrêté, t'imagine le résultat? ^_^ Sinon, contente que ça t'ai plut ;)

Bon chapitre les gens, on se retrouve en bas :)

XI-L'ordre Noir et les Noahs :

\- Depuis de nombreuses années, l'Ordre Noir et les Noahs sont en guerre. L'Ordre Noir est une bande de voleurs très doués aux aptitudes exceptionnelles. Ils volent sur commande, que les riches, et ne tuent jamais. Même quand ça tourne mal. Komui est leur chef. Il est un peu zinzin mais peu devenir extrêmement dangereux si on touche à sa sœur. C'est à lui que je t'enverrai lorsque tu seras formé. Les Noahs sont des assassins sans foi ni loi. Ils se considèrent comme une famille. On les compare à une guilde sectaire*. Ils tuent qui ils veulent quand ils veulent, la plupart du temps des hauts placés du gouvernement. Leur chef se fait appeler Millenium. Il est très puissant et a le bras long.

\- Mais pourquoi on ne s'en débarrasse pas, demanda Allen.

\- Je viens de te dire qu'ils sont en guerre abruti, s'impatienta Cross.

\- Mais je ne comprends pas : il y a des voleurs et des assassins. Comment peuvent-ils être en guerre ?

\- J'y viens, alors ferme la et écoute, répliqua Cross. Les Noahs sont des assassins. L'Ordre Noir est une bande de voleurs. Ils ne devraient pas se croiser. Mais les Noahs prennent un malin plaisir à tuer les cibles de L'Ordre Noir et à les piller. Le voilà le problème. C'est sans cesse une course contre la montre quand on reçoit une mission. Parce que si tu croise un Noah, tu es mort. Et faut pas non plus arriver après la mort de la cible. Les Noahs sont les seuls que l'Ordre Noir s'autorise à tuer.

\- D'accord, mais pourquoi ils font tout ça, les Noahs, demanda Allen.

\- Je t'ai dis de ne plus m'interrompre, répondit Cross en mode Dark un marteau brandit dans la main.

\- Ok ok je suis désolé, pas le marteau, s'il vous plaît, pas le marteau, répondit l'enfant en se recroquevillant

\- Bien, dit Cross. Je continue. Les Noahs font tout ça parce qu'ils cherchent quelqu'un. Sauf que cette personne est supposée avoir des aptitudes extraordinaires, correspondant aussi bien aux exigences de l'Ordre Noir qu'à celles des Noahs. Et cette personne, l'Ordre veut la protéger. Car si elle tombe aux mains des Noahs, elle deviendra un ennemi et un assassin. Donc elle perdra une partie de son âme et il sera alors impossible de la récupérer. L'Ordre devra l'éliminer. Bon, c'est tout ce que tu as à savoir pour l'instant, dit soudainement Cross en se levant.

\- Ok. Merci pour l'histoire le vieux, dit Allen en sortant.

\- Oy, reviens ici sale petit impertinent !

Allen ne l'écouta pas et descendit dans la rue. Il devait réfléchir à tout ça. L'Ordre Noir et les Noahs. C'était impressionnant. Une guerre dans l'ombre, rien que ça. « Attends, si Cross veut m'envoyer à ce Komui pour ma vengeance…ça veut dire que les Noahs sont impliqués dans le meurtre de Mana ?! Et la voix, la voix qui m'a appelé… ».

Allen s'arrêta net. Il se sentait suivi. Il se retourna et scruta la foule. Rien. L'enfant haussa les épaules et poursuivit sa route. Il fit une pause près de la fontaine. Elle était gelée mais belle. Il soupira en levant la tête vers le ciel. Allen ferma les yeux : « Mana, guide moi s'il te plaît. Je dois aller de l'avant, mais par quel chemin ? ». Un flocon de neige tomba sur sa paupière. L'enfant soupira et se leva : il avait faim. Suivant une piste délicieusement parfumée, Allen arriva devant une taverne. Il hésita un peu, puis entra, l'appel de la nourriture étant plus fort. Il se dirigea vers une table située près d'une estrade. Mana lui avait appris à toujours garder le plus d'issues possibles dans son champs de vision. De cette table, il voyait la porte d'entrée, le bar, l'estrade, et l'escalier menant aux appartements des propriétaires.

Une serveuse se dirigea vers lui.

\- Dis-moi petit. T'es sûr que tu as l'âge pour ce genre d'endroit ?

\- Ca ne m'a pas l'air d'être un endroit malfamé et j'ai de l'argent si c'est le problème, répliqua Allen.

\- Que-...Très bien si tu insiste. Que veux-tu ? demanda la serveuse en sortant un carnet.

\- Alors je voudrais…prit commande l'enfant.

La serveuse pâlissait à mesure qu'Allen énumérait les mets.

\- T-tu es sûr que tu vas manger tout ça ?

\- Faut bien que je fasse des réserves. Et vous me mettrez une dizaine de boulettes de riz, ajouta Allen. J'ai assez d'argent je vous le répète.

La serveuse partit annoncer la commande impressionnante d'Allen au chef. L'enfant soupira et pencha la tête en arrière en commençant à se balancer sur sa chaise. Heureusement qu'il avait gardé la bourse de Mana. Il releva la tête et remis sa chaise droite.

De la musique retentit et le spectacle commença.

XoX

* guilde sectaire...parce qu'ils ont des croyances différentes, comme dans le manga, où ils ont pas vraiment vraiment le même dieu.

Si j'ai coupé là, c'est parce que le spectacle est important, et que il va de pair avec la suite...où vous découvrirez une nouvelle facette d'Allen ;)

Allen: Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a encore trouvé?

Kanda: Dis donc Moyashi...

Allen: ALLEN, Bakanda!

Kanda: M'en fout. Mais dis-moi, je savais pas que t'étais un stalker∼?

Allen: ...Quoi?! D'où tu sors ça?

Kanda *sourire narquois*: A ton avis.

Allen *pâlit*: ...T'as lu le scénario, c'est ça?

Kanda *le sourire s'agrandit, chuchote à l'oreille*: J'en conclus que je vais devoir faire attention quand j'irais prendre ma douche∼

Allen *rougit*: Que...*se tourne vers moi* Qu'est-ce que tu as encore inventé?

Moi: Oups...Black-Allen...

A la semaine prochaine...si je survis -_-


	12. Chapter 12

*en pleine réflexion* mmmmmmmm...Et dite, y a rien qui vous choque dans le dernier chapitre de D-Gray Man? Moi ça fait un moment, mais j'oublie toujours de poser la question. Voilà, ce qui me dérange, c'est le fait que le compte Millénaire soit Mana. Vous vous souvenez de comment Allen a eu sa cicatrice, non? C'est Manakuma qui lui a offert en cadeau d'adieu. L'âme de Mana était dans l'Akuma! Et le compte Millénaire était présent sur scène aussi. Alors comment se fait il que le compte Millénaire soit Mana? Hein? Vous pouvez m'expliquer, j'ai du louper un épisode. Je pense d'ailleurs que je vais me relire les scans, pour bien me remémorer l'histoire. Et vous savez quoi? Quand j'ai lu les scans pour la première fois, ben je les ai lus trois fois de suite: je me souvenais plus du début ^_^"

Bon, finis blabla. D'ailleurs, je pense reprendre "Coco, Vanille et Chocolat" très bientôt. Vous pouvez remercier Hoshino, c'est elle qui m'en a redonné l'envie :) Sinon, pour aujourd'hui, une nouvelle facette d'Allen, et deux nouveaux persos!

Allez, RaR:

\- Deadows: haha merci! Pour la longueur, je me suis aperçue que les chapitres s'étaient enregistrés avec une police plus grande, beaucoup plus grande. Ce qui fait que ce qui faisait trois pages en fait en réalité 1 et 1/2 -_-"

\- Bambou-Kaa: Merci, ça fait plaisir :) et en terme de dialogue, tu vas être servie, je préfère en eçrire que faire des descriptions :)

XII-Tyki Mikk :

Un homme arriva sur l'estrade. Il était habillé d'une tunique et d'un pantalon noirs, aucune arme n'était visible, ce qui étonna Allen. Son visage était caché par son chapeau, mais on pouvait voir que ses cheveux étaient coiffés en catogan, deux mèches retenues devant les yeux par le couvre-chef. De ce qu'on pouvait lui voir de peau, on remarquait qu'il l'avait mat. Quand la musique retentit, l'homme se mit à danser. Il chantait en même temps, subjuguant l'enfant. Allen ne fit même pas attention à sa commande qui arrivait. Il ne pouvait pas quitter le danseur des yeux.

Plus tard, quand l'homme descendit en saluant son public, Allen reprit ses esprits. Il baissa les yeux vers son repas et soupira. C'était froid. Mais bon, ayant faim, l'enfant mangea tout, ne laissant pas une miette. Lorsque la serveuse revint pour débarrasser sa table, elle fut tellement surprise qu'elle en lâcha son plateau. Elle regarda le blandin bizarrement, mais celui-ci n'y fit pas attention: il se leva, déposant l'argent de son repas sur la table, et sortit. La serveuse l'irritait avec son air supérieur.

-Sérieux, pour qui elle se prend cette vieille?, marmonna le blandin en enfonçant les mains dans ses poches. Merde, j'ai mangé trop vite...

Ayant un peu mal au ventre, il s'adossa a un mur, attendant que la douleur parte en réfléchissant à ce qu'il ferait après. L'image du mystérieux danseur restait ancrée dans sa rétine. Il n'arrivait pas à penser à autre chose. Fatigué, il se laissa glisser en se prenant la tête dans les mains. Il resta quelques dizaines de secondes ainsi, puis releva la tête, ses yeux brillants d'une nouvelle détermination.

Allen se dirigea vers la porte de service de la taverne, dans une ruelle étroite et sombre. Il attendit là, dans l'ombre de vieux cageots en bois pourris au fond de la ruelle, les yeux rivés sur la seule porte qui y menait. Au bout de quelques minutes, deux hommes en sortirent. Les deux étaient grands et avaient la peau mat et des cheveux noirs et bouclés. L'enfant en reconnu un comme étant le danseur magnifique. Le deuxième lui ressemblait tellement, bien qu'ayant les cheveux plus courts, qu'il en déduit qu'ils étaient frères.

\- Encore une fois, tu étais exceptionnel, Sheryl, dit celui aux cheveux courts.

\- Mmh, merci. Dis, tu l'as remarqué aussi, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Hein ? Oui, en effet. Il est unique en son genre, comme l'a dit le Prince.

« Un prince ? Quel prince ? Y en a pas ici. » se demanda Allen. Le blandin se reconcentra sur la conversation.

\- Bah, au moins il est facile à reconnaître, reprit celui aux cheveux courts.

\- Tyki, n'y pense même pas. C'est qu'un gamin.

\- Mais il est si mignon~. Avec ces cheveux blancs et cette cicatrice~. T'en as de la chance: il était juste en face de toi~.

Allen ressentit un frisson lui remonter dans le dos, lui glaçant l'échine. C'était de lui qu'ils parlaient ? Et surtout...surtout...il ne voulait pas savoir à quoi avait pensé ce Tyki.

Un chat sortit de derrière une poubelle. Il se faufila jusqu'au tas de cageots pourris et sauta dessus, cassant quelques planches. Allen sursauta, faisant tomber un des cageots, et se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas crier. "Oh putain de merde de saloperie de chat! Il veut ma mort ou quoi ?", pensa-t-il en boucle. Il tenta de se calmer en fredonnant dans sa tête la chanson que Mana lui chantait après un cauchemar. Intrigués par le bruit, les deux hommes s'approchèrent, sur leurs gardes. Si c'était un ennemi, il ne ferait pas long feu. Et si s'en était pas un, il avait quand même écouté leur conversation alors il mourrait aussi.

Allen ressentit l'aura meurtrière que dégageaient les deux hommes, se stoppant net en plein refrain. Il jeta un coup d'œil entre deux planche: Tyki fit glisser sa langue sur ses lèvres, Sheryl sortit un couteau. L'enfant était paralysé, ses jambes refusaient de bouger, le sang battait lui battait les tympans, ses yeux étaient rivés sur les deux silhouettes qui se rapprochaient douloureusement. Le chat du ressentir sa détresse, ou alors il avait peur aussi, et sauta sur les genoux d'Allen, le griffant au passage. La douleur fut comme un coup de fouet pour Allen. Il se releva d'un bond, sous les yeux surpris de ses ex-futurs assassins, et détala comme un lapin, sortant de la ruelle, en direction de l'auberge. Du moins, il l'espérait. Les deux hommes restèrent pétrifiés un moment, puis Tyki, se courba, avec un petit ricanement, qui se transforma en rire de démon. Sheryl le regarda, affligé.

\- Haha ! C'est…haha…tellement…hahaha…ironique, fit Tyki en riant. Il était…ha…là. Et on l'a…haha…même pas sentit. Impressionnant, ce gamin…haha…

\- La question est de savoir pourquoi il était là, rétorqua Sheryl. Mais c'est vrai qu'il est doué. Pas étonnant que le Prince le veuille.

\- Hey, je crois savoir pourquoi il était là : il a dû être subjugué par ton talent et voulais te demander un autographe, plaisanta l'autre.

\- Arrête de raconter tes conneries, abruti, s'énerva le danseur en lui tapant sur la tête.

\- Dit, Sheryl, tu crois qu'il est où, maintenant ? demanda Tyki en reprenant contenance.

\- A l'auberge.

\- Tu crois qu'on pourra le revoir ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Maintenant qu'il sait que des gens très effrayant sont ici, je ne pense pas qu'il revienne de si tôt.

\- Mais si on lui rend visite…

\- N'y pense même pas. C'est pas la peine qu'il nous remarque encore plus, sinon, il ne viendra jamais avec nous, le coupa Sheryl en le fusillant du regard.

\- Mais si on l'enlève et qu'on lui explique après, il sera bien obligé de venir, non ? demanda Tyki.

\- Ecoutes-moi, tu es mon frère, et je ne veux pas que tu fasses de bêtises. Si le Prince l'apprend, tu seras puni, et tu le sais.

\- Bah…je vais juste jeter un coup d'œil, histoire de voir s'il est accompagné ou pas, et je reviens, ok ?

\- Fais ce que tu veux, céda Sheryl, dépité.

Tout content, Tyki sortit de la ruelle. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la foule à droite et à gauche, puis inspira à fond, et relâcha l'air d'un coup, en souriant psychopathement.

\- J'arrive, Shônen~

XoX

Et voilà, Allen est un stalker! Ça surprend non? Un chapitre bien plus long d'une bonne page entière pour me rattraper de la semaine dernière...vous en pensez quoi?

Allen *vraiment, mais alors vraiment pâle*: j-je crois que je v-vai mourrir...

Kanda *le frappe sur la tête*: T'es pas fou Moyashi? Tu meurs pas! Pas alors que je suis même pas encore entré en scène!

Allen: Aïe! Ça fait mal Bakanda! Et c'est quoi cette façon de me consoler?! Elle est pourrie crétin!

Tyki *fume une cigarette*: C'est agité par ici...il se passe quoi?

Allen *fait un bond en arrière*: T-toi?! Tu m'approche pas!

Tyki: Ah Shônen...te voilà. Dis, dis, que dirais-tu que je te rejoigne dans ta chambre?

Kanda et Allen: Ha?!

Moi: Hé oh, on se calme les garçons. Tyken, arrête de spoiler. Allen, calme toi, tu vas pas mourrir maintenant. Et toi Kanda, détend toi, ton Moyashi, il est à toi.

Tyki: Hé non! Il est au moi, je l'ai vu en premier!

Bon, je pense que je vais m'éclipser avant qu'ils se rappellent que c'est moi qui écrit le scénario...

A la prochaine, les gens ;)


	13. Chapter 13

Me voici, me voilà, désolée du retard, j'ai eu une dure semaine...Ouais, dessiner, ça fatigue ^_^""" Enfin bref, j'annonce aussi que le prochain chapitre de C,V,C arrive bientôt. Je l'ai presque fini :)

Allez, je vais pas m'étaler, RaR:

\- Deadows: Et encore, c'est pas fini :) Pour la fin de l'anime, j'espère que tu l'as finis pck je spoile un peu la fin dans Coco,... ^^

\- Bambou-Kaa: Et le pire arrive...je crois. Je te signale qu'on a pas encore vu la véritable souffrance d'Allen avec Cross. Et ça promet, vu leurs altercations...^^

Bon chapitre, les gens ;)

XIII-Terreur :

Allen courrait. Il courrait comme si sa vie en dépendait…quoique, c'était peut-être le cas. L'aura des deux hommes l'avait terrifié. C'était la première fois qu'il avait eut autant peur. Même quand _c_ _e_ _gars_ avait tenté de le tuer, il n'avait pas eut autant peur. Cette soif de sang, ce regard hypnotisant, ce sourire cruel sur leurs lèvres…

Il entra en trombe dans sa chambre, vide. Cross devait être de sortie. Allen s'en fichait, il voulait être seul. Il s'effondra dans son lit, en sueur, à la limite de l'évanouissement, et s'endormi. Il fut réveillé quelques heures plus tard par un ''Toc-Toc'' à sa fenêtre. Encore dans le coltar, le blandin n'y fit pas vraiment attention, puis il se souvint :

\- On est pas au deuxième étage ?

Il s'arracha au lit, et titubant comme un ivrogne tellement il avait peur de découvrir ce qu'il y avait à sa fenêtre, il se dirigea vers celle-ci. Il y jeta un œil, et ne voyant rien de suspect, l'ouvrit…et failli mourir de crise cardiaque. Là, à sa fenêtre, il y avait un nid d'hirondelle, et une d'entre elle manqua de le scalper en entrant dans la pièce. Avec un petit cri, Allen tomba au sol. Il eut un rire nerveux. Vraiment, fallait qu'il arrête de psychoter, ou il allait vraiment mourir. De crise cardiaque, comme la première proie d'un vieil ami, pensa-t-il avec nostalgie. Et je suis leur proie...

A cette pensée, il s'effondra, se laissant glisser le long du mur, levant la tête vers la fenêtre, et regarda le ciel, pensivement. Il se remémora la soif de sang émanant du danseur et de l'autre. Il frissonna, regardant autour de lui. Ici, il n'avait rien à craindre, ou presque. Mais les deux hommes ne le retrouveraient pas ici. Il en était sûr. L'enfant s'affaissa doucement contre le mur, retombant lentement, mais sûrement, dans les limbes du sommeil reposant, épuisé par l'adrénaline libérée.

Tyki le regardait. Ses yeux dorés l'hypnotisaient, sa voix suave l'envoûtait. L'homme s'approchait de lui, marchant tranquillement, lui parlant lentement. Mais Allen ne comprenait rien, il n'entendait rien. Il ne pouvait pas bouger, ses jambes tremblaient, ses genoux s'entrechoquaient. Et l'homme s'approchait toujours. Plus proche, encore plus proche. Et il fut juste en face de lui. On l'enlaça par derrière. Apeuré, il cria, se débattant, jusqu'à ce qu'un souffle chaud lui arriva dans les oreilles. Pétrifié, il tourna lentement la tête, oubliant de respirer. Derrière lui, se tenait Sheryl, souriant de toutes ses dents, ses yeux dorés le transperçant. Allen tenta de se dégager tout doucement, comme face à un tigre, reculant lentement vers le mur, sans les quitter du regard. Les deux hommes facs à lui, les yeux luisant dans l'obscurité. Il s'approchaient, ils avançaient plus, encore plus, toujours plus. L'appelant par son prénom, de plus en plus fort, le mot dansant devant eux, l'hypnotisant. Et d'un coup ils bondirent, le frappant à la tête.

\- Aie !

\- Eh ben enfin, tu te réveille ! Stupide gamin.

\- Hein ?

Allen regarda autour de lui. Plus de trace des deux hommes. Il était dans la chambre, à l'auberge, et le vieux le regardait fixement, un marteau dans la main. La nuit était tombée, et la fenêtre, fermée. Par contre, il était toujours par terre, à l'endroit où il s'était endormi.

Il regarda le marteau, puis Cross, et encore le marteau.

\- Hé! Vous m'avez frappé avec ? s'exclama Allen.

\- Oui et alors. Tu voulais pas te réveiller. Encore à gémir. Même que tu pleurais sans cesse.

\- C'est pas vrai ! Foutu vieillard !

\- Gamin insolent ! répliqua Cross. Alors, c'était quoi ce cauchemar ? Me dis pas que c'était la mort de Mana, t'aurai murmuré son nom.

\- Hai,hai. Je suis allé manger dans une taverne ce midi. Il y avait un danseur, et j'ai voulu le voir de plus près à la fin de son passage. Dans la ruelle, il était accompagné d'un autre gars qui lui ressemblait assez pour être son frère. Et ils ont commencé à parler de moi, et quand un stupide chat m'a fait peur, ils m'ont remarqué, caché dans les cageots. Et il a émané d'eux une…aura meurtrière, dit difficilement Allen. J'étais pétrifié, et quand le stupide chat m'a griffé en se sauvant, je me suis barré en courant.

\- Tu dis qu'ils parlaient de toi ? s'alarma le rouquin. Tu connais leur nom ?

\- Euh…oui, répondit le blandin, ne comprenant pas pourquoi le stupide vieux en face de lui commençait à s'affoler. Ils s'appelaient…Tyki, et…Sheryl, je crois, fit-il en réfléchissant, la tête penchée.

Cross marqua un temps d'arrêt.

\- Tyki et Sheryl ? Tu es sûr ?, demanda-t-il calmement.

\- Oui, puisque je vous le dis. Ils ont les yeux dorés et la peau marron. Les cheveux noirs et bouclés, courts pour Tyki, longs pour Sheryl.

\- Mmh…Fais ton sac gamin, on déménage.

\- Hein ?

\- Et dépêche toi ou c'est toi qui paye !

\- Hai hai, kuso jiji.

Allen prit sa cape et son petit sac dans lequel il regroupa ses maigres propriétés.

XoX

Et ouais, ce chapitre se termine ici...je sais c'est court, mais il fallait que je coupe ici. Dans le prochain chapitre, le début des emmerdes avec Cross! Sauf qu'il est pas encore écrit...-_- Mais comme j'ai plein d'idées, si les prochains chapitres n'arrivent pas à temps, c'est par manque de temps :)

Allen: Ah, donc en fait, quand les autres disaient qu'ils avaient lu le script, c'était du bluff?

Moi: Pas du tout! Je leur ai confié mes idées pour qu'ils me donnent leur avis. Et comme ça à l'air de leur plaire, je vais continuer.

Cross: Dis-donc, je trouve que le stupide gamin est un peu trop arrogant avec moi. Tu compte faire quelque chose contre ça?

Moi: ...Non. Je ne peux rien faire pour toi. Si tu veux qu'il change de comportement avec toi, il faut que je créé une situation de crise où tu devras lui venir en aide, ce que tu ne feras jamais. Quoique...tu serais prêt à t'occuper d'un gamin malade?

Cross: Malade? Malade comment?

Moi: Malade avec une forte fièvre, des délires, au point d'être allité.

Cross: ...Essaye toujours, on verra bien...

Kanda: Un Moyashi malade? Pfff...même à l'article de la mort, cet abruti ira travailler...

Moi: Dans le manga, Kanda, dans le manga... Ici il rencontre Tikky avant que tu ai tenté de le découper en rondelles.

Tikky: Et ouais, ici, c'est moi qui l'ai vu en premier.

Kanda: T'as dis quoi, connard?!

Bon, je vais écrire la suite...a la prochaine

Allen: Reviens ici, enfoirée! Tu t'en tireras pas comme ça!

Les deux abrutis: Moyashi/Shônen!

...oups


	14. Chapter 14

Me voici, me voilà, avec un nouveau chapitre, et...un mois de retard...-_-"""" Je suis désolée, vraiment, et j'aurais aimé vous en faire un plus long, sauf que...il ne veut pas. Le chapitre. Il ne veut pas.

Bon, je dois avouer que ce retard est horriblement et principalement dû à une flemme monumentale d'écrire. Les idées, je les avais. La motivation, non. Et je m'en excuse. J'avais autre chose en tête...

attention, chapitre écrit à 2h00 du mat et corrigé aujourd'hui. Donc faites pas attention à certains délires...surtout en bah de page ^_^"

En tout cas, je vous offre ici une petite surprise (un nouveau persos que vous comprendrez p-e 'pourquoi aujourd'hui?') et un truc bien...pas sanglant, y a pas de sang, mais bien 'Angst', d'où le titre. Et je ne veux pas, vraiment pas être à _sa_ place ^_^

 **J'aimerais remercier mon Bêta Deadows, qui a le courage de corriger les chapitres d'Assassin's Allen et de Coco, Vanille et Chocolat ^^**

Allez, RaR:

\- **Deadows** : Bah, je fais de mon mieux...quand l'envie me prend ^^

\- **Guest** : Ouais, moi aussi j'adore. Et quand j'ai commencé à écrire, j'me suis dit qu'il en fallait une pour le torturer, sinon ça ferait trop pour les autres fics ^_^"

...Bon chapitre ^^

XIV. Souffrance et souvenirs:

"Et merde"

C'étaient les mots qui tournaient en boucle dans l'esprit d'Allen tandis qu'il regardait les étoiles, allongé sur le sol, les bras sous la tête. Après avoir fait son sac deux jours plus tôt, Cross avait acheté deux chevaux, et ils étaient partis au galop le plus loin possible des deux psychopathes, enfin des deux hommes qu'avait rencontrés l'enfant.

Allen et Cross n'avaient repris leur souffle qu'à la mi-journée. Ils s'étaient arrêtés à la lisière d'une sombre forêt, entourés par des buissons fournis. Après avoir dessellés leurs chevaux et fait le feu, Cross avait taillé deux morceaux de bois en forme de poignard et en avait lancé un à Allen. Allen l'avait regardé, surpris, jusqu'à ce que le rouquin se jette sur lui. Suivi par un combat féroce gagné par Cross, puis étaient allés se coucher, Allen comptant ses bleus et blessures en boitant.

Ils n'avaient pas parlé ce soir-là. Ce silence durait depuis leur fuite, et commençais à peser au Blandin.

De plus, depuis sa rencontre avec Tykki et Sheryl, Allen avait mal à la tête. Le genre de mal de tête lancinant au bas du crâne, comme si on était pris dans un étau de fer sans pouvoir s'en dégager. Mais il n'osait pas se plaindre. Son compagnon de voyage s'était enfermé dans un mutisme songeur, et l'enfant se garderait bien de l'en déloger. Provocateur, oui, mais pas fou.

\- Oy, gamin.

Allen sursauta. C'était les premiers mots prononcés depuis deux jours.

\- C'est Allen, répondit-il machinalement.

\- M'en fous. Tu disais qu'ils parlaient de toi, c'est ça? Ils racontaient quoi?

L'enfant pris un temps pour comprendre de quoi parlait Cross.

\- Et ben, ils parlaient d'un 'prince' qui leur avait donné ma description. Après tout, des gamins aux cheveux blancs avec une cicatrice rouge, ça court pas les rues. Sheryl était le danseur. Il m'avait remarqué direct: j'étais sous son nez. Et Tykki... Tykki a pensé à un truc que je ne veux absolument pas savoir, fit Allen en frissonnant à ce souvenir.

\- Mmmh... Tykki est cinglé. Ils font partie des Noahs dont je t'avais parlé. T'aurais pas pu faire attention.

\- Ha? Mais alors, pourquoi ils me cherchaient? Pour finir le travail?

\- Non, j'pense pas. Enfin, pas pour toi...après tout, t'étais juste à côté et il n'y avait pas de témoin cette nuit-là. Et le fait que tu sois un gamin ne change rien du tout. C'est même pire.

Un long frisson parcourut l'échine du blandin. Une goutte de sueur perla sur sa tempe. "Comment ça, pire?", se demandait-il.

\- Dis-moi, gamin. Y a-t-il un événement mémorable dans ta vie? Autre que la mort de Mana.

Allen sursauta. Il se souvint brusquement d'un garçon et d'une fille lui souriant. Un autre visage s'imposa: d'abord lui souriant sauvagement, puis, le même, le regard vide, du sang au bord des lèvres et des oreilles. L'enfant se prit la tête dans les mains, griffant sa cicatrice, murmurant des phrases sans queue, ni tête. Cross, surprit par sa réaction, s'approcha doucement pour écouter.

\- Je suis désolé Je ne voulais pas Arrêtez c'était un accident, Non Je suis pas un démon Il a commencé, C'n'est pas ma faute-Syra..Lory..Askan..Gwen...Corín. Non pas ça Arrêtez, ça fait mal...

Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Du sang s'y mêlait, provenant de sa cicatrice griffée. Cross attrapa les poignets du blandin, le forçant à le regarder.

Au même moment, Allen ressentit une vive douleur à la tête. Il se sentit pénétré, il y avait quelque chose, non, _quelqu'un,_ dans son esprit. Il se débattit violemment, autant physiquement que mentalement, surprenant Cross en l'envoyant à terre. Allen agrippa fortement ses cheveux, se roulant au sol, y tapant du talon. Il avait _MAL_! Ne pouvant plus se retenir, il hurla de douleur, le cri se répercutant dans la nuit, faisant fuir les nocturnes aux alentours. Le rouquin grimaça tant ce cri était emplit de souffrance.

\- Gamin? Oy, gamin!, appela-t-il en lui reprenant ses poignets pour éviter qu'il ne se mutile plus.

Le gamin ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Leur couleur avait changé. C'était maintenant un mélange entre l'or et l'argent. Un mélange envoûtant, tellement que Cross y fut happé malgré lui. Il se reprit rapidement cependant, mais le mal était fait. Avec une force surprenante, Allen parvint à se redresser, comme si de rien n'était. Il se leva et...s'effondra, évanoui.

\- Gamin?, s'inquiéta Cross. Oy, Allen?

Vraiment inquiet par le comportement étrange de l'enfant, Cross s'approcha de lui. Il dormait. Comme un bien heureux. Alors qu'il venait de hurler à la mort quelques minutes plus tôt!

Soupirant, l'adulte se posa à côté de lui, fronçant les sourcils. Quoiqu'il ait vécu, cet enfant était spécial. Il l'avait senti, et Mana aussi, sûrement. Il espérait juste que ce dont parlait Allen au début de sa crise n'était pas ce à quoi il pensait.

XoX

Quand Allen se réveilla, il se sentit mal. Pourtant, il n'avait plus mal à la tête. Mais il se sentait courbaturé.

\- Enfin réveillé?, demanda une voix à côté de lui.

\- Tch. Kuso jiji. C'était pas un rêve, marmonna-t-il.

\- Non, s'en n'était pas un. Et j'ai quelques questions à te poser, gamin insolent.

"S'il parle comme ça, c'est qu'il va bien", pensa Cross.

\- Des questions?, répéta Allen.

\- Oui. Est-ce que par la passé, tu as...tué quelqu'un?

Cross redoutait cette question. Il ne savait pas qu'elle serait la réaction du gamin. Ni comment la formuler. Alors autant y aller direct, en se préparant au pire. En effet, Allen trembla. Mais se ressaisit aussitôt.

\- ...Oui. J'ai tué quelqu'un, murmura-t-il si doucement que Cross cru rêver. C'était un accident. Un combat provoqué, une insulte déplacée et une pierre mal placée... Ce n'était pas ma faute, j'vous l'jure!, s'écria-t-il brusquement.

\- Oy, j'vais pas te juger, le rassura doucement l'adulte à leur plus grande surprise à tous les deux. Mais j'aimerais savoir. Tu peux me raconter?

Allen se détendit. Ah, qu'est-ce qu'il ferait pas faire à Cross?

\- On était tous les six. Nous trois et nos mentors.

Cross devina qu'il parlait d'anciens amis. Mais ne comprenait pas pourquoi il ne les nommait pas.

Allen raconta le combat sans pitié qui avait commencé.

\- ...Il annonça clairement qu'il voulait me tuer. Puis il s'en est pris à mon mentor. Et j'ai pas supporté. C'est moi qu'il avait défié, c'est contre moi qu'il devait se battre.

L'enfant fit une pause, reniflant.

\- J'ai réussi à le faire trébucher. On a lutté au sol, et quand j'ai réussi à avoir le dessus, je lui ai frappé la tête par terre, dans l'espoir de l'assommer, sa voix se brisa. Mais je l'ai tué.

Et il éclata en sanglots.

Cross soupira. C'était plus grave qu'il ne le pensait. Il tilta: que faisait Allen ici?

\- Et après? Que s'est-il passé?, demande-t-il.

Allen releva la tête.

\- ...Ils ont tous dit que j'avais été possédé par le démon, que, vu la taille de mon adversaire et ma force, j'aurai pas pu faire ça tout seul.

Il replongea dans ses souvenirs du procès. Comment ses parents l'avaient renié, comment ses amis l'avaient ignoré. Cross pâlissait au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait dans son récit.

\- Le guérisseur a pris soudainement peur et est partit en courant, revenant ensuite avec le chef et eux. Et les villageois. Qui m'ont insultés, lancés des pierres. L'un d'entre eux m'a gravé ceci sur le visage avec un couteau, dit Allen en montrant sa cicatrice. C'est le signe du démon. Et puis je suis partit.

Cross était pâle. Trop pâle. Il ne remarqua pas tout de suite que le gamin avait finit. Et quand il le remarqua, le gamin s'était endormi, épuisé par les émotions et le trop plein de souvenirs. Au moins, maintenant il comprenait pourquoi le gamin n'appelait jamais ses parents, ni ne nommait ses anciens amis. Il avait été trahi. Et par ceux en qui il avait le plus confiance.

"On lui a mené la vie dure, hein ?" songea-t-il en regardant son...protégé, dormir paisiblement. "Bah, le jour n'arriverai pas tout de suite, ils avaient le droit à un peu de repos."

Cependant, l'adulte ne pût s'empêcher de se remémorer le récit. Ainsi donc, le gamin avait tué. Et à un jeune âge en plus.

Merde.

Le gamin représentait exactement ce qu'ils recherchaient tous. Bien qu'il ne connaissait rien sur ses aptitudes de vol, il avait remarqué qu'Allen était doué pour passer inaperçu. Le meilleur exemple étant que les Tykki et Sheryl ne l'avaient remarqué qu'à cause du bruit provoqué par le chat. Et effacer sa présence était l'un des principaux talents que doivent avoir Assassin et Voleur. De plus, il était adroit, souple, et avait bien dût survivre en ville avant de se tourner vers la forêt. Donc voler. Et il avait tué. Par accident, certes, mais Cross ne croyait pas aux coïncidences. Encore moins depuis la crise d'Allen, où ses yeux avaient changé de couleurs.

De son côté, Allen rêvait. Enfin, rêver est un bien grand mot. Cependant, il s'était retrouvé enchaîné à un siège, un homme en face de lui. Il n'en voyait que l'éclat doré de ses yeux. Un éclat mortel.

 **"- Te voilà enfin. Je me demandais quand j'allais pouvoir te parler."**

 **"- Que-...Qui êtes-vous?"**

 **"- Quelqu'un grâce à qui tu es toujours en vie."**

Allen se sentit pâlir. Encore en vie...c'était lui? La force inconnue du combat?

Cross s'interrogea de sa soudaine pâleur. Il le secoua en le voyant se raidir d'un coup.

 **"- Tu as déjà entendu parler de moi. Enfin...de ma famille plutôt. Mon ancienne famille."**

Allen pâlit encore plus, devenant presque transparent sous le regard affolé de Cross qui ne parvenait pas à le réveiller. Il l'appelait, le secouait. Rien à faire, le gamin était toujours plongé dans le sommeil. Allen inspira d'un coup, le surprenant, puis entrouvrit les lèvres, en murmurant tout bas, glaçant d'effroi le sang de l'adulte:

\- Neah.

XoX

Et voilà, la sortie de Neah! J'ai galéré pour ce chapitre, parce que je voulais en faire un avec Neah. C'est le quatorzième, chapitre après tout ^_^ Déjà que j'l'avais complètement zappé dans C, V, C...

Whaaa, j'suis contente, vous l'avez enfin vu, je sais pas du tout comment je vais rebondir là-dessus... Des idées?

Neah: Hey, on me voit enfin, et avant le samouraï grognon et le lapin crétin!

Allen *vraiment, vraiment blanc*: Non mais t'as vu ce que tu m'as fait?! Et tu veux me faire croire que tu ne me veux aucun mal?

Neah: Mais c'est pas moi!

Allen: Et c'est qui alors? Le père-noël?

Père-noël: Veuillez me laisser en dehors de tout ça mon garçon. Je refuse d'être impliqué dans toute cette histoire, j'ai assez de boulot comme ça !

Tous (même moi): ...Haaaa! Le père-noël! Il existe?!

Tykki *comme une fleur*: C'est quoi tout ce bouc-...? Qui c'est?

Tous: Le père-noël!

Tykki: ...j'croyais qu'il n'existait pas.

*le père-noël, vexé, s'en va*

Allen: Ha, il est parti.

Neah: C'est ta faute Tykki!

Tykki: Et pourquoi ce serait ma faute, hein? Qu'est-ce qu'il foutait là d'abord? On n'a même pas dépassé Halloween!

Kanda *sort en furie d'une salle*: Vos gueules, je n'arrive pas à méditer!

Allen: Toi on t'a pas sonnée la fille manquée!

Kanda: Qu'est-ce que t'as dit, enfoiré?

Allen: Que t'étais une fille manquée!

Kanda: Sale Moyashi! Tu ressembles à un vieux!

Allen: On te prend pour une fille! Et c'est Allen!

Kanda: Nan, toi t'es le Moyashi. Ça changera quand tu m'auras dépassé.

Merci Kanda pour ta dévotion. Je savais qu'Allen ne tarderait pas à craquer avec tout ce qu'il subit. Je me dépêcherais de te faire apparaître...

Bon, dans le prochain chapitre, on trouvera **ça** , et puis **ça** , et **ça** arrivera...

Lavi: Mouais, dis tout de suite que t'en a aucune idée, ça ira plus vite.

Moi: Mais pas du tout! J'écris toujours le scénario!

Lavi: Arrête, je sais que Neah ne devait pas arriver tout de suite dans l'histoire. Et qu'après sa première attaque, Moyashi-chan aurait dû avoir les yeux-mmmpphff...!

Moi: Mais tais-toi! Ok, j'avoue, je sais pas du tout c'est quoi la suite. Normalement, aujourd'hui aurait dû être drôle grâce aux mésaventures d'Allen à cheval, mais il m'a dit qu'au cirque, il faisait de la voltige aussi, alors... Et normalement, c'est Kanda qui aurait dû apparaître, pas Neah... Whouinnn! J'déprime!

Lavi *ma tête sur son épaule*: T'en fais pas, ça va revenir. C'est juste une petite crise d'ado.

Moi: Mais Neah il est adulte-euh *snif*.

Sheryl *chuchote aux autres perso*: Je pense qu'on devrait se calmer. Elle craque et on veut tous que l'histoire soit terminée. Faudrait l'aider non?

Tykki *chuchote*: Ouais mais comment. J'ai jamais aidé personne moi. J'sais pas comment on fait.

Wisely *chuchote aussi*: Ferme-la si c'est pour rien dire. Et je pense qu'on devrait commencer par clore ce chapitre. Ça commence à faire long.

A plus tout le monde ^_^


	15. Chapter 15

Hey, hey! Comment va? Non je ne suis pas malade, tout va très bien dans ma tête, et je viens d'assister à un événement rare que vous, et je vous le souhaite, avez peut-être regardé en même temps que moi. Et oui, vous avez deviné, il s'agit du titre de ce chapitre ;)

Désolée, je suis fatiguée. Il est 4h30 et j'ai plus toute ma tête. Alors exceptionnellement, je ne vais pas répondre à vos reviews dans ce chapitre. Je vous y répondrais ce soir, par PM. Mais je remercie ceux qui m'en ont laissé ^.^

Allez, sur ce, bon chapitre :)

XV. Lune de Sang

 _"- Neah..."_

Il ouvrit les yeux. Ce rêve, encore ce rêve, ou ce souvenir, de cette nuit où il...où il quoi? Était devenu officiellement schizophrène? Était devenu encore plus bizarre? Avait changé radicalement le comportement de Cross?

Ah oui, parce que Cross, quand il s'était enfin réveillé, était devenu blanc, comme la craie, et avait complètement paniqué.

Et il ne voulait toujours pas lui dire pourquoi.

À chaque fois qu'il croisait son regard, le roux détournait les yeux. Alors il avait fini par comprendre ce qui n'allait pas. Ou du moins en partie. Quelque chose d'étrange se passait avec ses yeux. Et ça faisait une semaine que Cross l'empêchait de s'approcher de toute surface réfléchissante.

Même l'eau.

Au bout de deux jours, Allen avait craqué et avait obtenu le droit de se laver. Uniquement sous surveillance. Et ça lui pesait.

Et maintenant, son œil gauche le démangeait.

Dans l'eau, il avait remarqué que la couleur de cette œil avait changée, mais sur le coup, il s'était dit que c'était le reflet du soleil, et non pas autre chose, qui rendait son iris dorée. Enfin, entre le dorée et l'argenté.

L'enfant s'assit en gémissant, se tenant l'œil de la main. Il sentait qu'un truc n'allait pas. Il avait l'impression que sa vision _s'étirait_ , qu'elle _changeait_ de...forme? Et surtout, il avait l'horrible impression que la nuit s'assombrissait autour de lui. Il leva les yeux...

Ce n'était pas qu'une impression.

La lune était en train de disparaître. Elle était pleine quand il s'était réveillé, et maintenant, ce n'était plus qu'un croissant!

Paniqué, l'enfant se leva d'un bond et secoua Cross comme un prunier. Et se prit une baffe monumentale qui l'envoya voler dans un arbre.

WHOOOSH!

BLAMM!

\- AÏE! M-...

\- Ne refait plus jamais ça, gamin. Sauf si tu veux mourir.

Le 'gamin' déglutit difficilement en voyant la silhouette de l'adulte se rapprocher, terrifiante. On aurait dit que ses yeux luisaient dans la pénombre.

\- Je suis désolé, lâcha-t-il à contrecœur du bout des lèvres. Je ne recommencerai plus.

\- J'espère bien, dit l'autre en allumant une cigarette.

Il souffla de la fumée.

\- Bon, qu'ai-je fait pour mériter pareil réveil?

\- La lune! Elle est en train de disparaître!

\- ...Quoi? Ah, reprit-il, oui, c'est une éclipse de lune. J'en ai déjà vu. T'inquiète pas gamin, demain elle sera à nouveau dans le ciel.

\- C'est Allen.

\- Ça change rien au fait que t'es un gamin.

\- Ce qui ne change rien au fait que je m'appelle Allen.

"Ah, mais c'est qu'il apprend vite le petit", pensa Cross.

Allen, victorieux d'avoir fermé le clapet du rouquin, leva les yeux au ciel.

\- ...Cross...?

\- Mmmh?

\- Pourquoi elle est rouge la lune?

\- ...

"Quoi? Une lune rouge? ...Une Lune de Sang?". L'adulte se crispa.

Oh putain.

\- Quoi? Y a un truc qui ne va pas?, demanda Allen.

"J'ai pensé tout haut?"

\- C'est ce qu'on appelle une Lune de Sang, ou Lune Rouge. C'est rare. Et porteur de prophéties à ce qu'on dit. La plupart des gens pensent que ça marque la nuit où toutes les créatures de l'ombre sortent, expliqua Cross.

\- Les créatures de l'ombre?

\- Les loups garous et les vampires par exemple.

\- ...Ils existent?! Je croyais que c'était que des légendes!, s'exclama l'enfant.

\- Honnêtement, je n'en sais rien. On n'a pas de preuve qu'ils existent. Je n'ai pas vraiment d'avis arrêté là-dessus, soupira l'autre en regardant l'enfant entre la frayeur et l'excitation. Un conseil, fais-toi toi-même tes propres idées sur ce genre de choses.

Et pile à ce moment, Allen s'effondra en gémissant. Il se tenait fortement l'œil, tellement que Cross du le maintenir pour éviter qu'il ne se l'arrache.

L'enfant se débattit, griffant, mordant, les yeux obstinément fermés par la douleur.

Au-dessus d'eux, la lune luisait d'un rouge sanguin.

Autour d'eux, le vent faisait bruisser les arbres.

Et l'air environnant s'alourdit considérablement.

Allen s'immobilisa soudainement, devenant poids mort dans les bras de Cross. L'adulte le remit dans sa couchette et s'allongea à côté de lui, le veillant. Tremblant et suant, Allen pleura. Ou du moins, les larmes coulèrent.

Et au milieu de ses délires fiévreux, l'enfant ouvrit les yeux.

Et hurla.

Lorsque le cri s'éteignit, Cross enleva ses mains de ses oreilles et rouvrit prudemment les yeux qu'il n'avait pas le souvenir d'avoir fermé.

Devant lui, Allen était assis, parfaitement réveillé, quoiqu'un peu à l'ouest. Il croisa son regard et ouvrit la bouche de stupeur.

Un œil argenté. Un œil doré à la pupille fendue. Et les deux étaient rivés sur lui.

XoX

Et hop là, un chapitre! Court, je sais, mais il est 05h40 du matin et je me suis réveillée il y a plus de 2h pour regarder la Lune Rouge. Événement qui a marqué ma nuit. D'où ce chapitre. Et je m'endors actuellement, alors j'me sens pas, mais alors pas du tout, de faire plus long. Désolée...

...: Oy, t'excuse pas devant eux. T'as sortis un chapitre la semaine dernière! T'es dans les temps pour la première fois depuis des mois! Ils ne vont pas se plaindre pour une page en moins!

Moi: ...Reever...?

Reever: Oui?

Moi: Merci.

Dans un coin.

Wisely *chuchote*: Vous voyez, c'est ce qu'il faut faire pour lui remonter le moral.

Les deux frères *chuchotent*: Ahhhhh. Je comprends mieux.

Wisely *chuchote, désespéré*: Vous n'avez rien compris du tout en fait...

Les deux frères *chuchotent, surpris*: ...Comment t'as deviné?

Sur ce, bonne nuit les gens ;)


	16. Chapter 16

...Coucou? Désolée de cette looooongue absence...j'avais promis au moins un chapitre par mois, et y a rien eut en Octobre. Alors je promet que dans les mois qui suivront, y en aura au moins un qui comptera deux chapitres. Promis!

Sinon, j'ai eut beaucoup de mal à l'écrire celui-là: j'voulais absolument faire rentrer un perso qui le méritait, et ça a été difficile. Très difficile.

XVI. Un garçon étrange

Des yeux hétérochromes! Rien que ça! Après le bras noir, les cheveux blancs et la cicatrice, des yeux vairons! Le prochain truc sera quoi? Des oreilles pointues?

Ça faisait une semaine qu'Allen pestait contre les changement physique qu'il subissait depuis trois ans. Et ça faisait une semaine que Cross restait muet, comme au début de leur voyage. Ou fuite. Au choix.

-Oy, le vieux! Pourquoi tu parles plus? T'es devenu muet?

\- Mmh…

Allen se renfrogna. Quoi? Avec cette nouvelle bizarrerie, le rouquin ne voulait plus lui adresser la parole? Il avait peur d'être contaminé? Il le considérait comme un monstre?

Vexé, l'enfant talonna sa monture, un superbe Alezan brûlé, nommé Fëanor*, partant au galop, histoire de prendre ses distances avec l'adulte morose.

Cross, surprit par sa réaction, mot un temps avant de réagir.

-Oy! Gamin! Reviens!

Trop tard. Allen disparaissait déjà dans la courbe du chemin. Soupirant, le rouquin finit par arrêter Tinúviel**, une belle jument noire comme la nuit. Exaspéré par le comportement de l'enfant, il la dessella et monta le camp. Le gamin finirait bien par revenir.

Quoique….il avait eut un petit aperçu de son sens de l'orientation dans le village précédent il y a deux jours. Et c'était pas glorieux.

Après trois longues heures, Cross commença à s'inquiéter. Le soleil s'était couché depuis une heure. A la fin de la quatrième heure, il se leva, prit un bout de bois dans le feu qu'il utilisa comme torche, et commença à pister son imbécile de compagnon de voyage. Il le retrouva au bout d'une demi-heure de marche acharnée et de griffures au visage dans une petite clairière sombre entourée de ronces, juste à côté d'un nid de serpent. Le garçon de douze était complètement paniqué à l'idée de devoir passer la nuit dans ce lieu inhospitalier.

Et Cross se demanda comment il avait fait pour survivre six mois livré à lui-même trois ans plus tôt.

Allen se fit remonter les bretelles, en premier lieu pour avoir contraint Cross de se déplacer, en second lieu pour être la cause de ses griffures à son visage charismatique, et en dernier lieu parce que le feu s'était éteint pendant les recherches. Mais en vérité, Cross remerciait intérieurement le gamin, car il venait de lui donner un prétexte excellent pour mettre à exécution son projet.

Et c'est pourquoi le lendemain matin, la forêt fut animée par de forts cris de protestation.

Trois heures plus tard, Allen se retrouva dans une taverne plutôt huppée, entouré d'hommes à la mine plutôt inquiétante, qui lui montraient une quantité de reconnaissances de dettes plutôt...élevée. En particulier la somme due.

-Alors comme ça, c'est toi qui rembourse les dettes de Cross?, demanda l'un d'eux.

\- ...Oui…, la voix d'Allen monta dans les aigus.

Il vit ses...interlocuteurs le regarder avec condescance, parfois mêlée de colère ou de dégoût. Particulièrement un qui avait les joues si gonflées que l'enfant se demandait comment elles pouvaient ne pas exploser. Limite si de la fumée n'en sortait pas.

Ah...3, 2, 1:

-Il s'fiche de nous ce putain d'rouquin! Ce gosse n'a pas un sous! Il peut faire quoi?! Des travaux pratiques?!

Le blandin insulta mentalement l'homme qui venait d'exploser: non mais pour qui il se prenait celui-là? Il était pas aussi faible qu'il le semblait! Merde!

-Pour ce qui est des travaux pratiques, il pourrait travailler dans mon bordel, suggéra un grand maigre à moustache.

\- Quoi?

Personne, y compris Allen, n'en croyait ses oreilles.

-Quoi? Il a un physique étrange, certes, mais bon nombre de mes clients recherchent des choses exotiques.

\- Ah oui, c'est vrai qu'y a qu'des riches qui viennent chez toi, grommela un homme.

Ah, ça expliquait le langage.

Soudain, Allen frissonna en réalisant le sens des paroles du gérant du bordel. A quatre pattes, il commença à fausser compagnie à ses créanciers.

-Nan, s'il va bosser chez toi, j'le verrai jamais chez moi!

\- Ouais, pareil pour moi!

Génial, s'ils se disputaient maintenant, sa fuite passera inaperçue. Plus qu'une paire de jambes et il serait libre. Sauf que…

-Oy, Moyashi. Qu'est-c'tu fous par terre?

Merde.

-Hé! Il se barre! Foutu gosse!

Les hommes se retournèrent d'un même mouvement, et le temps qu'ils reprennent leurs esprits, Allen se releva et prit ses jambes à son cou. Dans le même temps, il piqua la bourse suspendue à la ceinture de jeune homme qui avait ruiné ses plans. Ça lui apprendra, tiens.

Il couru dans le dédale de rues pendant un long moment. À bout de souffle, Allen finit par prendre appuie sur un mur, après s'être assuré qu'il avait semé ses poursuivants. Rassuré de ce côté, il entreprit de faire l'inventaire de son butin.

Il siffla: la bourse était pleine de pièces d'or et d'argent.

-Très bien, maintenant que tu as examiné son contenu, tu vas me faire le plaisir de me la rendre, fit une voix juste au-dessus de lui.

Allen sursauta. Il leva la tête, les yeux écarquillés. Sur le toit le surplombant, le garçon de la taverne le regardait, une tempête se lisant dans ses yeux gris métallique. Le garçon fronça encore plus les sourcils devant son manque de réaction, puis se laissa tomber dans le vide, atterrissant souplement devant lui. Impérieux, il tendit la main.

-Rends moi ma bourse, Moyashi, siffla-t-il.

\- C'est Allen, rétorqua le blandin. Pourquoi tu m'as balancé?

\- Sais pas. C'était marrant de te voir paniquer à leurs paroles.

\- ...Tu te fiche de moi!

\- J'en ai l'air? Maintenant, rends-moi ça!

\- Non.

Et Allen partit en courant. Ayant l'avantage de la taille, il put de glisser dans les espaces confinés entre les maisons ou sous des soupirails. Sauf que l'autre semblait être plus expérimenté sur la course poursuite et le Free running. Il lui sauta dessus depuis un toit, les entraînant dans un roulé-boulé démentiel qui se termina dans la rivière traversant la ville. Soufflant et crachant, les deux garçons en sortirent, chacun sur une berge, trempés jusqu'aux os, le regard assassin dirigé sur leur vis-à-vis.

-Espèce de saloperie de pousse de soja! Tu vas me rendre ce qui m'appartiens oui!

\- Hé! Les gars! Il est là!

\- On a retrouvé le gosse!

Allen se retrouva pris entre deux eaux: d'un côté, son poursuivant, de l'autre, ses créanciers. Entre les deux, lui et la rivière. Sans hésiter, il plongea et nagea à toute vitesse dans le courant. Il était rapide, enfant, et le courant forcissait de plus en plus. Bientôt, l'enfant sortait de la ville, sous le regard éberlué de ses poursuivants. Grelottant dans le froid de l'hiver, Allen se dirigea vers la forêt, espérant trouver un coin tranquille où il pourrait se reposer et se réchauffer en paix. Ensuite, il se mettrait à la recherche de Cross et lui ferait la peau.

Les lèvres bleuies, les extrémités gelées, les cheveux givrés, Allen s'effondra sous un pin, tremblant. Il respira difficilement pendant un moment, puis se redressa péniblement, cherchant des yeux de quoi faire un feu. A ses pieds, des aiguilles de pin, plus loin, quelques pierres, a côté, du petit bois. Bien, il avait de la chance dans toute cette merde.

Un craquement retentit. Le blandin tourna la tête, espérant que ce sois du gibier. Ah, non. Le gibier là dedans, c'était lui.

Le garçon aux yeux gris l'avait retrouvé. Et il avait pas l'air content. Il se rapprocha, l'empoigna par le col et...le relâcha aussitôt.

-Putain! Mais t'es glacé!

Allen le regarda, l'œil torve. Et tout fut noir.

-oO^_^Oo-

Quand il se réveilla, ce fut au bruit du crépitement d'un feu agréablement chaud. Il tourna la tête, et fut surpris de voir le garçon de la taverne. Il faisait cuir ce qui fut jadis un lapin, ne lui prêtant aucune attention.

Maintenant qu'il en avait le temps, Allen en profita pour détailler un peu plus son sauveur. Il était grand, des cheveux corbeau mi-longs lui arrivant en dessous des omoplates, sauvages. Une frange qu'il ne cessait de dégager d'un coup de tête lui tombait devant les yeux. Son visage était fin, mature. Vêtu d'une veste en daim, d'une chemise qui avait dû connaître des jours meilleurs, d'un pantalon noir et de bottes en cuir, il semblait plus âgé qu'Allen.

-T'es réveillé?

Ce n'était pas une question, plus un constat. Il se releva, et accrochée à sa ceinture, l'enfant pu apercevoir la bourse précédemment volée.

Allen le suivit du regard, se demandant pourquoi l'autre restait ici, maintenant qu'il avait récupéré son bien.

-D'où tu connais Cross?, questionna l'bjet de ses pensées.

\- Comment ça?

\- Tu marmonnais son nom dans ton délire. Avec une liste incroyablement imaginative de le faire souffrir.

Allen fronça les sourcils.

-Ce ne sont pas tes affaires. Et d'abord, la politesse, c'est de se présenter, avant de questionner.

\- C'est vrai.

\- Et donc…, s'impatienta l'enfant. Tu connais mon nom. Je peux savoir le tien?

\- ...Kanda. Bon, maintenant, d'où tu connais Cross?

\- Pourquoi? Tu le connais, toi?

\- …

\- Donc c'est pas tes affaires. Et le lapin crame.

-oO^_^Oo-

*(*): Fëanor et Tinúviel, deux prénoms elfiques voulant respectivement dire "Esprit du feu" et "Fille du Crépuscule". Si Ennael lit cette fic, ne pas m'en vouloir, j'ai pas pu le changer, il voulait pas partir le prénom ^.^"""

Kanda: Yes! J'suis en scène!

…

Kanda: Quoi? Je peux aussi être content non?

…

Lavi: Alerte! Tous aux abris! Kanda est...bizarre!

Et ce fut la débandade, laissant Yû Kanda, sous le choc, au milieu d'une place, vide de monde.

Kanda: Alors toi~

Et moi, je m'éloigne discrètement sur la pointe des pieds, car il vient de se souvenir que c'est moi qui écris le script…

Ah au fait, ça vous dérange si je fait intervenir la magie? Pck j'me disais que comme Cross manipulait les arcanes…

Ja ne ^.*


	17. Author's note

**Yo, it's me! ;)**

 **Na~nte sa :P**

 **Bien, mes chers lecteurs, j'ai le devoir de vous annoncer... Je commence par les bonnes ou la mauvaise nouvelles?**

 **Les bonnes. D'après Ace, on est pas sûr de bien les apprécier sinon.**

 **Alors... Pour les lecteurs de** ** _Assassin's Allen_** **,** ** _Le téléphone, quelle galère!_** **, et** ** _Coco, Vanille et Chocolat_** **, j'ai le bonheur de vous annoncer que j'ai repris l'écriture. J'attends un peu avant de les poster, histoire d'avoir quelques chapitres d'avance. Et je vais modifier un peu** ** _Le téléphone, quelle galère!_** **, histoire d'avoir quelques précisions en plus.**

 **Autre bonne nouvelle, et pour tout le monde (enfin, peut-être pas Allen et Kanda, mais ça...): une nouvelle fic! Sisi, j'vous assure.**

 **Reposez ces tomates et ces mitrailleuses tout de suite.**

 **Je sais, j'ai pas fini les autres et j'en commence une nouvelle, ça fait pas sérieux et tout le tralala. Et ben en fait...**

 **Non, j'vais vous mettre une bande d'annonce.**

 _ **"Yu Kanda, 16 ans, 1m75 et toutes ses dents. Un soir en rentrant de son travail, il trouve un chaton noyé sous la pluie et malade comme un chien. Un chaton étrange, avec un caractère bien à lui et autant d'emmerdes qu'il a de poils. Kanda survivra-t-il?"**_

 **Et voilà! Vous en pensez quoi? Elle sortira en juin, j'espère que vous serez encore avec moi d'ici là ;)**

 **Ça, c'était les bonnes nouvelles.**

 **La mauvaise, c'est que j'ai décidé de passer le bac cette année. C'est chiant, je sais, et ça implique un suivi moins assidu au niveau de Fanfiction. Je serais toujours là pour lire vos fics, mais pas aussi souvent. Et pour l'écriture, je resterais sur** ** _Effet Papillon_** **uniquement.**

 **Voilà, c'était la minute je-suis-désolée-mais-si-je-passe-pas-mon-bac-je-suis-dans-la-merde (déjà que j'l'ai pas passé l'an dernier...), et donc on se revoit très bientôt je l'espère pour un vrai chapitre ;)**

 **Ja ne ^.***

 _Ce message s'autodétruira à la prochaine update._


End file.
